Sed de venganza
by RanKudoi
Summary: Ran Mouri, un ser con ansias de venganza hacia aquella nueva organización que arruinó su vida. ¿Que destino le deparará?..
1. El comienzo

_**Hola, bueno estoy con este nuevo fic, no puedo estar más emocionada. Bien, aqui os dejo el primer capitulo.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: No me considero dueña de los personajes de Detective Conan, solamente me considero dueña de la historia.**_

 **El comienzo**

En un lujoso hotel en la ciudad de Tokio, estaba una mujer de larga melena con extrañas cicatrices en el cuello, en las piernas, en los brazos, en su espalda y busto, no era algo que pudiera pasar desapercibido, por eso se colocaba su mono de cuero y un pañuelo en el cuello.

En su mirada se reflejaba la frialdad y la capacidad de matar a alguien sin remordimiento, pero ella era un caso especial ya que mataría solo a aquellos que le arruinaron la vida hace 4 años. Aun recuerda aquel fatídico día en el que se enteró de que estaba embarazada de su novio, Shinichi Kudo, su amigo de la infancia, su mejor amigo, el amor de su vida, pero que desde aquel día es la persona que más odia en este mundo.

Ese día no lo olvidará nunca, pues ahí fue donde comenzó todo.

 _Ran Mouri iba de camino a la casa de su novio para darle la noticia, no fue planeado, simplemente sucedió, sus padres le echaron un sermón, pero ella era feliz, porque el ser que crecía en su vientre fue procreado por el amor de los dos, era joven, ella jamas habría pensado tener hijos tan joven, pero le daba igual, solo pensaba en la cara que pondría su novio ante tal noticia, no paraba de reírse al imaginarse la emoción que sentirá Yukiko, si por el noviazgo de los dos hizo una fiesta, con el embarazo prepararía la boda al día siguiente, así era ella. De camino a la casa de Shinichi notaba como un aura oscura se le acercaba por la espalda, se dio la vuelta ante tan escalofriante sensación, no había nadie._

 _—"Serán imaginaciones mías"—Pensó ella._

 _Llegando a su destino vio a su novio de espaldas, en la puerta, pero no estaba sólo, cuando justamente visualizó la situación, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos._

 _—¿Q-Que?—Ran se quedó en estado de shock ante lo que veían sus ojos._

 _Los labios del amor de su vida besándose con los de una mujer que no era ella y esa mujer era... Shiho Miyano._

 _Se quedo paralizada ante esa situación hasta que una fuerza mayor la agarro del brazo aprovechándose de su estado. No pudo hacer mucho ya que de repente su mundo se torno negro._

 _Al despertar, se sentía mareada por el efecto del cloroformo, estaba en una especie de habitación sin ventanas, estaba oscuro, atada de los pies a la cabeza, no tenia escapatoria, de repente una luz cegó sus ojos._

 _—Vaya..así que ya te has despertado—Dijo una voz misteriosa._

 _—¿Q-Quien eres?—Preguntó débilmente._

 _— Ran Mouri, la campeona internacional de karate ¿eh?—Ignoró su pregunta—Trabajarás para nosotros sino quieres pasarlo muy mal..voy a presentarte a una amiga que te hará un gran favor para justificar tu supuesto viaje._

 _—¿M-Mi viaje?—Estaba confundida—¿De qué estás hablando?_

 _Pero no hacia falta que hiciera más preguntas, hasta que las palabras de esa misteriosa persona hicieron que la secuestrada, se pusiera pálida ante lo que vio._

 _—Dios mio—Helada ante lo que veían sus ojos._

 _En la habitación entraba una joven con la melena larga, ojos violetas y una sonrisa maliciosa, una joven de su misma edad y su misma figura, una doble de...Ran Mouri._

 _ **Fin del capitulo ¿Qué os ha parecido? La verdad es que personalmente me ha molado bastante...Ran buscando venganza ¿No mola? xDDD**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo capitulo.**_


	2. Recordando mi misión

**"Sed de venganza" segunda parte xD DISFRUTEN ^^**

 **No soy propietaria de DC.**

 **Cuando escribi "ahi fue donde comenzo todo"en el primer cap..empece a escribir a partir de ahi un recuerdo por el secuestro de Ran "siento no haberlo puesto con letras cursivas se me olvido",, pero creo que se entiende, siento el error ya que es importante ese punto, me disculpo ante los lectores.^^**

 **Alice-KuroRabbit: Me alegra que te guste, llevo días pensando en un fic con esta clase de trama...si dos Ran´s, iré poniendo a Ran en acción no te lo pierdas, aqui tienes el segundo capitulo..este es más largo pero iré alargando los capitulos cuando Ran empiece a dar más caña...Gracias por comentar^^**

 **Ran-Luna13:¿Que le habrá pasado a Shin en ese momento? Mmmm... espéralo con ansias, no te decepcionare, faltan muchas cosas por revelar y te molaran bastante!^^ Gracias por comentar.**

Recordando mi misión

Ella seguía perdida en ese recuerdo en aquel lujoso hotel de las calles de Tokio, ya habían pasado cuatro años desde aquel secuestro, pero para ella, es como si fuese ayer. Su familia y amigos siguen creyendo la mentira de aquella maldita organización, de aquella doble que se atrevió a volver a hacerse pasar por ella, viviendo en su casa desde hace menos de un mes, por eso vigilaba a su doble noche y día por semejante atrevimiento, al parecer Ran los tenia desesperados, eso era bueno para ella, pero ala vez no, así que planeo un golpe de gracia hacia ellos.

—"No os saldréis con la vuestra malditos"—Pensó mirando hacia la ventana.

Ran conoció el motivo de ese movimiento, secuestrarlos para hacerles pasar el mismo infierno que vivió ella... "la tortura", no lo iba a permitir. Ran se había convertido en la pesadilla de esa organización. No tenia compasión alguna al apretar el gatillo cuando lo veía necesario, los quería ver muertos a todos, ya han hecho suficiente mal esos desgraciados, conocían maneras de escapar de la cárcel, siempre volvían a huir cuando atrapaba a alguno de ellos, así que Ran decidió tomar la justicia por su mano, si veía necesario cargarse a alguno no lo dudaba.

—"Ha llegado la hora de cazar.."—Pensó Ran .

Decidió ponerse su gorra negra, era hora de buscar alguna presa , siempre los cazaba de noche, también le haría una visita a su doble. Asi es Ran.. como un tiburón de sangre fria rodeando su presa, estudiando sus movimientos y cuando lo tenia rodeado, atacaba. Antes de irse hizo una visita a su hijo ya dormido antes de partir, al entrar vio una silueta conocida para ella velando por él.

—¿Te vas ya?—Preguntó Vermouth.

—Ya es la hora, no me esperes, cuida de Takheru por favor—Le pidió Ran.

—Por supuesto, sabes que puedes contar conmigo—Le dijo Vermouth a Ran con su típica sonrisa.

—Lo sé..—Respondió Ran—Por cierto Vermouth, gracias por todo..—Agradeció Ran antes de irse.

—No hay porque darlas mi ángel, pero ten cuidado no debes morir—le advirtió Vermouth.

—No voy a morir, todavía tengo una misión que cumplir—Finalizó Ran antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

En la Agencia de detectives Mouri, Kogoro estaba viendo un concierto de Yoko Okino.

—¡Yoko mi Yoko!—Gritaba aplaudiendo mirando la televisión—!Ran, tengo hambre!

—Pues prepárate tú la comida, yo me voy a dormir viejo—Dijo la doble de Ran cerrando la puerta al entrar a su supuesta habitación—"Maldito viejo, tú y lo demás pronto estaréis acabados"—Pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Kogoro notaba que su hija había cambiado notablemente, desde hace cuatro años, desde aquel día en el que dijo que se marcharía de casa, no pudo verla como la de siempre.

—Ha cambiado mucho, parece otra persona.—Murmuró Kogoro para si mismo mientras miraba la puerta del cuarto de su hija.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la habitación, la doble de Ran hablaba con una persona misteriosa.

—Los de Osaka son amigos de ella, son muy molestos, no me interesan, mátalos—Dijo la voz misteriosa al otro lado del telefono.

—Si, lo haré y ¿los Kudo? también son importantes para ella, cuando la habíamos secuestrado estaba embarazada de ese tal Shinichi Kudo ¿Qué haremos con ellos?—Preguntó la doble.

—Ese trabajo lo hará John, tú dedícate a lo que te ordene.—Respondió la voz misteriosa—Ya sabes que te pasará si fallas—La amenazó.

—S-s-si— tartamudeó en un susurro.

—Bien..—Colgó.

Mientras tanto la doble temblaba ante la amenaza de esa misteriosa persona, era alguien demasiado cruel, nunca mataba a los que le fallaban, los torturaba al igual que aquellos que les obligaba a trabajar para él, entre ellos la chica que supuestamente es ahora, pero desde que se escapó les estuvo dando problemas y es por eso que había momentos en los que no le importaba utilizar el viejo método "matar".

Se acerco a un cajón del escritorio y sacó unas cuantas fotos, entre ellas estaban dos adolescentes que pronto perderían la vida.

—Así que Heiji Hattori y Kazuha Toyama ¿eh? es una pena que vayáis a despediros de mundo tan jóvenes, pobrecitos míos—se rió.

Pero lo que la doble no sabia, es que había alguien vigilando sus movimientos a lo lejos, la verdadera Ran Mouri apretó los prismáticos con tanta fuerza hasta romperlos, con mucho entrenamiento había conseguido aprender a leer los labios y así conoció las intenciones de su doble.

—Por fin ajustare cuentas contigo querida amiga—Dijo desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

En la mansión Kudo, un hombre apuesto daba vueltas por su habitación por la situación en la que vivía, desde que se enteró del regreso de Ran, fueron varias veces en las que quiso hablar con ella, pero éste no se esperaba el trato de ella. Lo echó de la agencia como si de un perro se tratase, ni siquiera le dejo hablar. Este llamó a su amigo Hattori para hablar con él, pero lo que no se esperaba fue lo que le contó su amigo.

—"Después de lo que me hizo, no me quiere ni ver y encima llama a Heiji y a Kazuha para invitarles a su casa, esto es increíble, Ran ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?—Pensó apretando los puños—"¿por qué Ran? ".

De repente unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—¿Si?

—¿Shin-chan?—Le llamó su madre abriendo la puerta.

—¿Que ocurre mama?—Le pregunto desganado

—¿Estás bien hijo?—Su madre se preocupo—Has ido a ver a Ran ¿verdad?, otra vez..

—Si y se atrevió a cerrarme la puertas en mis narices...otra vez, ya no es la misma—Se quejó en un susurro

—Shin-chan..

—Tranquila mama, estaré bien, ya..se me pasará—Sonrió de forma forzada.

Su madre no le contesto, se limitó a decirle que la cena estaba lista, pero estaba claro que esta seria una de esas noches en las que no tendría hambre, así que se retiro después de habérselo dicho, dejándolo sólo, sumido en sus pensamientos.

—"Maldita sea"—Pensó quejándose apretando sus dedos contra la sien—¿Por que me dejaste Ran?—Susurro con la mirada bajo el flequillo.


	3. Otro pasado

Tercera parte^^

Otro Pasado

En la ciudad de Osaka, Heiji Hattori discutía como de costumbre con su amiga de la infancia Kazuha Toyama, ya era la rutina de todos los días.

—Pero Heiji, ella nos ha invitado a su casa ¡¿Por qué quieres que nos hospedemos en la casa de Kudo?!—Le gritó Kazuha.

—Quédate tú con ella si quieres idiota, yo necesito comentar unas cuantas cosas con Kudo, así que me quedare en su casa, eres una pesada..—Dijo Heiji ya agotado por los gritos...—Y deja de ser tan chillona, me quedare sordo por tu culpa.

Este se cansó de discutir así que decidió ignorarla y aceleró el paso.

—E-Espera Heiji, no vayas tan rápido..—Corrió detrás de él.

En la mansión Kudo, Yukiko hablaba sobre los planes que tenia para mañana, quería hacer una cena para invitar a Ran aprovechando la visita de los de Osaka. Ella supo de la llegada de Ran mediante las palabras de Shinichi. Desde que llegó, él no para de ir a la agencia, pero siempre volvía abatido, ni siquiera sus padres saben porque se fue.

—Yukiko, no creo que sea buena idea que hagas esto, no debemos meternos en estas cosas—Le dijo su marido

—Pero tenemos que hacer algo Yusaku—Le Repicó su mujer—Llamare a los Mouri para decirles que vengan, es la oportunidad perfecta.

—Yukiko.."no cambiará nunca"

De repente alguien toco el timbre, ella fue para abrir, pero no era alguien que le hiciera ilusión ver.

—¿Está Kudo?—Preguntó Shiho.

—Si, pero ¿no crees que es un poco tarde?.

—Es solo un momento necesito hablar con él ¿Podría ser tan amable de decirle que venga?—Le pidió con su semblante serio

—Espera aquí, ahora le llamo..—Y le cerro la puerta en las narices, se dirigió a las escaleras para ir a la habitación de su hijo—No soporto a esa Shiho—Murmuró Yukiko

Llegó a la puerta del cuarto de Shinichi y tocó , al ver que éste no contestaba abrió como de costumbre.

—¿Shin-chan, estás dormido?—Le preguntó al ver que estaba tumbado boca arriba mirando el techo.

—No

—A venido a verte, esa chica, Shiho—Le informó de mala gana.

— Ah..¿Qué quiere a estas horas? bueno da igual, ahora bajo, gracias mama.—Dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama.

A shinichi no le apetecía ver a nadie, no sabia que podía querer Shiho, últimamente no dejaba de llamarle para cualquier cosa, incluso para decirle que viniera a ayudar con los inventos del profesor. A veces llegaba a molestarse pero se lo callaba, intentaba ser tolerante... seguro que hoy le preguntaría lo mismo.

Aun recuerda aquel día en el que le llamo para hablar con él en la puerta de su casa y que ésta sin aviso alguno le planto un beso dejandolo con los ojos como platos

f _ue en aquel entonces, hace cuatro años:_

 _"Estaba muy feliz, por fin había acabado con la organización, le contó todo a Ran y decidió volver a declararse a ella, ya que la declaración de Londres le pareció forzada._

 _Alguien le saco de sus pensamientos tocando la puerta de su habitación._

 _—¿SI?_

 _—Shin-chan, ha venido, esa chica como se llama mm..esa que vive con Agasa—No recordaba su nombre, no sabia porque, pero no le agradaba en absoluto._

 _—Shiho, mama—Le recordó Shinichi_

 _—Ah eso es..me ha pedido que te diga que bajes, dice que quiere hablar contigo—Le informó ._

 _—Dile que ya bajo mama, gracias por avisar._

 _—Te has puesto muy elegante Shin-chan ¿vas a salir con Ran?—Le sonrió de forma picara._

 _—Mamá, eso es asunto mio y deja de llamarme Shin-chan, ya no soy un niño—Se quejo sonrojado_

 _—Bueno Bueno, suerte en tu cita Shini..no siempre seras mi Shin-chan—Y cerro la puerta dejando a Shinichi con los ojos entrecerrados y luego suspiro, al fin y al cabo era su madre_

 _Se dirigía a la entrada para saber que es lo que quería Shiho, la verdad es que desde que termino todo no la había visto, no le pareció mal saludar a su amiga antes de salir con su novia._

 _Salio de su casa para abrir la verja, Shiho estaba hablando con alguien por el móvil, pero ésta al ver a Shinichi, colgó rápidamente y lo guardo en su bolsillo, él prefirió no preguntar, no era asunto suyo._

 _—Hola, Shiho ¿Cómo estás?—Saludó Shinichi con una sonrisa._

 _—H-Hola_

 _—¿Que ocurre?—La notó nerviosa._

 _—Verás tengo que decirte algo, yo..yo.. te. te amo—Y le plantó un beso cogiéndole de las manos,_

 _Shinichi se quedó sorprendido por las palabras de ella y por su acción ¿Desde cuando?, ella tan fría y reservada ¿Lo amaba?. Shiho se había percatado de que él no le estaba correspondiendo al beso, no supo que pensar, ¿no le correspondía por el shock o simplemente no sentía lo mismo?, se separó... debía preguntarle._

 _—¿Me amas?—Le pregunto ella mirándole fijamente—Elige_

 _— ¿Eh?—Él no se creía lo que estaba escuchando._

 _—Yo o Mouri..te dare tiempo—Y se giro para irse_

 _Él estaba con los ojos como platos, ¿elegir? ¿darle tiempo?, no lo necesitaba, ya lo tenia claro desde que tenia uso de memoria o incluso antes de nacer, la detuvo._

 _—No necesito tiempo Shiho, eres una persona increíble pero..nunca serás Ran—Le dejo claras las cosas._

 _—Ya veo, siempre has tenido ojos para.. ella—Le dijo Shiho con la mirada bajo flequillo._

 _—Lo siento, algún día encontraras a alguien para ti y sabes que siempre seremos amigos y lo sabes ¿Verdad?, no quiero romper nuestra amistad._

 _Esta no le contesto, se dirigió a la casa del profesor Agasa sin decir ni una palabra, Shinichi la miraba apenado, dio por hecho de que perdió a su amiga, pero por nada en el mundo cambiaría a Ran por otra..siempre será ella y eso Shiho lo supo desde siempre"._

Shinichi bajaba a recibir a Shiho y vio que no estaba en la entrada y la puerta estaba cerrada.

—Mama ¿dónde está Shiho?—Preguntó a su madre

—Ah..pues está fuera—Le Respondió con una de sudor en la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no le has invitado a entrar?..que modales mama—Le reprochó con los ojos entrecerrados mientras ésta reía nerviosa.

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, allí se encontraba Shiho, esperando de pie.

—Hola—Le saludo Shiho

—Hola, dime ¿pasa algo? —La miraba curioso

—No, no.. bueno verás, el profesor Agasa ha creado un nuevo invento, y pensé que querrías venir a verlo.—Rió nerviosa

—Shiho, ¿Sabes que hora es?, no es que me moleste, pero ya sabes como son los inventos del profesor, siempre acaban explotando..y lo sabes—Le recordó con una ceja levantada

—S-si es verdad—Dijo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza—B-Bueno yo me tengo que ir.

—Espera..—La detuvo Shinichi.

—¿Eh?.

—¿No necesitas nada más?—Le pregunto él.

—No, no..eso ...A-Adios—Se despidió.

Shinichi suspiro ante el suceso, no era la primera vez que Shiho venia a decirle algo así. Es evidente que seguía enamorada de él pero... no en viceversa.

Bueno creo que me voy a dormir—Se murmuro para si mismo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Al otro lado de la mansión, Shiho estaba harta de ser rechazada siempre que intentaba hacer que el detective se fijara en ella. Entro a la casa con un humor de perros.

—"Maldita Mouri, han pasado cuatro años y aun así él no te olvida..te odio"—Pensó Shiho con una mirada asesina.

 **¿Como os habeis quedado ante esto? ..xD**

 **Comenten please, quiero saber si esta molando mi historia ¿Ne?**


	4. Pronto Llegará

**Cuarta parte de "SED DE VENGANZA"**

 **Ran-luna: Si es que sabia que te daría algo sino hubiera puesto la perspectiva de Shin..xD en cuanto a shiho ¿si tiene algo que ver con lo de Ran?Mmmm puede que si, puede que no, iré explicándolo todo y lo verás más claro, hay muchos misterios por resolver, será una pasada^^ Gracias por comentar :D**

Pronto llegará

Ya es de día en la ciudad de Osaka, un día bastante tranquilo, Heiji se había levantado con las cosas preparadas, eran las nueve de la mañana y Kazuha aun no ha llegado a su casa.

—Demonios ¿por qué tardará tanto? —Se quejo malhumorado.

Heiji estaba harto de esperar así que decidió dirigirse a la casa de su amiga de la infancia, ya que no le contestaba al móvil, eso le hacia enfadar mucho más. Ya llegó a la casa de su amiga, este decidió tocar el timbre y espero hasta que le abrió la madre de Kazuha.

—Buenos días ¿está Kazuha? —Pregunto él.

—¿Kazuha? que yo sepa se fue a tu casa para que vayáis juntos a Tokio —Le respondió.

—Pero si la he estado esperando y no ha venido —Dijo Heiji, hasta que su móvil empezó a sonar, el número era de una cabina telefónica.

—¿Hola?

— ¡Idiota ¿se puede saber donde estas?! —Le grito Kazuha.

— ¡Tonta, te he estado esperando a la hora que hemos acordado y no viniste, me he cansado de llamar y no me cogías el móvil, así que fui a tu casa! —Le informo. alterado.

—Ahh, bueno es que el móvil lo he olvidado en casa ¿podrías decirle a mi madre que te lo de? —Le pregunto, Heiji gruño al no ver ni una pizca de culpabilidad en Kazuha.

—Esta bien, escúchame nos veremos en el aeropuerto, allí nos veremos —Le dijo para finalmente quitarse el móvil de la oreja para colgar.

—E-Espera Heiji — él ya había colgado —Menudo gruñón.

Heiji iba de camino al aeropuerto muy tranquilo, pensando en tener unos días con su amigo hablando de casos, pero ni el ni Kazuha se esperaban lo que les venia encima.

En la Agencia de detectives Mouri, Kogoro seguía dormido en su despacho por haberse quedado toda la noche bebiendo y viendo conciertos de Yoko Okiko. Estaba en uno de sus maravillosos sueños con la famosa cantante, hasta que el sonido del teléfono le obligo a despertarse.

— ¡¿Quién es?! —Grito Kogoro.

—Mouri soy yo, Yukiko Kudo —Río nerviosa.

—Ah es usted, dígame a que se debe su llamada —Pregunto desganado.

—Vera es que ayer mi marido y yo hemos decido hacer una reunión de amigos, así que he pensado en invitar a su familia. —Le Respondió

—E-Esto pues yo no creo que pueda ir ya que..tengo una cena importante con alguien —Dijo aclarándose la garganta..

—Ah pero no puede cancelarla y dejarlo para otro día —Se desiluciono.

—Es que es muy importante no puedo hacer eso, además es una cena que me ha tocado especialmente para hoy, lo siento señora Kudo —Se disculpo Kogoro.

—¿Acaso ha invitado a Eri a cenar? —Le pregunto de forma picara.

—¿Que? yo..esto —Se puso nervioso.

—No pasa nada le comprendo, entonces si es una cena entre ustedes, supongo que Ran si podrá venir—Sonrió Yukiko.

—No lo sé, un momento le llamare para preguntarle—Se levanto del sillón para llamar a su hija —Ran , la señora Kudo quiere que vayas a cenar a su casa.

— ¡Paso, no me interesa! —Grito de mala gana

—Pero hija..

— ¡He dicho que no!. —Le grito kogoro.

—B-Bueno e-esta bien —caminaba hacia atrás por la reacción de la doble de Ran, éste se dirigió de nuevo al sillón y se sentó abatido, cogió el teléfono para decirle Yukiko que Ran rechazo la invitación.

—Señora Kudo—Llamó Kogoro.

—No hace falta que me lo diga, lo he oído todo Señor Mouri, no se preocupe —Le dijo Yukiko al otro lado del teléfono.

—L-lo siento, no se que le pasa últimamente, esta muy rara.

—Tranquilo, a lo mejor cambia de opinión, déjela —Sonrió Yukiko.

—Eso espero, Adiós señora Kudo —Se despidió y colgó —Esta niña..

Mientras en el lujoso hotel de las calles de Tokio, también había alguien preparando sus planes para cuando llegue la noche. La verdadera Ran recién llegaba al hotel para prepararse, llegó la hora de dar el primer golpe. Al entrar en la habitación en la que se hospedaba lo primero que recibió fue un abrazó de su hijo.

—Mama, ya has vuelto —Le dijo emocionado.

—si,ya esto aquí, lo siento tuve muchas cosas que hacer.

—Vaya, me sorprende que hayas vuelto tan pronto —Sonrió Vermouth saliendo de su habitación.

—¿Has hecho lo que te he pedido? —Pregunto la verdadera Ran.

—Si, ya le envié a tu padre la invitación a esa cena y como era de esperar ha invitado a tu madre —Le informo mientras se sentaba en el sofá. —Al parecer tu copia no irá.

—Quiere matar a Heji y Kazuha, esa maldita —Dijo con furia apretando los puños.

—Mama —se asusto su hijo.

—Oh Takheru, lo siento —lo cogió entre sus brazo —Hoy conocerás a tus abuelos ¿Lo sabias?.

—¿En serio ? eso es genial—Le brillaron los ojos, Ran ante la felicidad de su hijo,Sonrió —Mama y ¿papa?

Ran no pudo evitar poner una mueca de disgusto, puso a Takheru en el suelo y se dirigió a su habitación sin decir ni una palabra.

—Tranquilo pequeño, también conocerás a tu padre, ya falta poco—Le dijo Vermouth a Takheru.

El niño ante la noticia no pudo evitar ponerse a saltar de la alegría, pero por un momento se detuvo a pensar y se entristeció, miró a Vermouth.

—Tía Vermouth ¿Por qué mama odia a papa? —Le pregunto con un semblante lleno de tristeza, ella comprendía la situación, llevaba bastante tiempo al lado de Ran, pero no se lo iba a contar a un niño.

—Son cosas de adultos pequeño, así que alégrate solo con la idea de poder conocerle, no te pongas triste por eso, algún día lo entenderás —Le dijo Vermouth .

—Si tía ..—Takheru miró al suelo.

Al otro lado de la habitación, estaba Ran sentada marcando un número para llamar a alguien, tenia que estar todo en orden para empezar a jugar sus cartas, empezó a marcar el número de un miembro de la policía interna.

—Esperaba tu llamada.. —Dijo Tooru Amouro.

—Lo sé, Vermouth se encargará de mis padres, está noche se los llevará a la base, yo me encargare de los de Osaka —Le informo Ran.

—Ten cuidado sabes que esa gente siempre tiene un plan bajo la manga, eres su objetivo Ran, no lo olvides, te quieren muerta. — le dijo Amuro serio.

—No voy a morir, todavía tengo una misión que cumplir —Le dijo Ran. —¿Tienes alguna información que darme?

—Si, tenemos a los agentes del FBI, no sé porque meten sus narices en todo —Se quejó Amuro.

—Es bueno tener ayuda extra, además han habido muchos incendios en Estado Unidos, he tenido un encuentro con Akai y me ha dicho que suelen encontrar la figura de un León, es evidente que son ellos, me he fijado que todos suelen llevar un anillo, un tatuaje o una marca en forma de león. —Le informo Ran.

—Si aquí también estaba pasando algo similar ¿te acuerdas? cuando provocaban un incendio aquí también dejaban la figura de un león, será una manera de decir que estos son sus dominios —dijo Amuro a modo de burla.

—No tienen perdón —Dijo furiosa Ran.

—Esta noche, ten cuidado, tu doble es peligrosa —Le advirtió Amuro.

—Esa escoria, la mataré —dijo mientras recordaba el momento en el que la vio por primera vez.

—Voy a preparar esto para cuando lleguen los demás, para cualquier cosa avísame y repito, ten cuidado, esto se esta haciendo más arriesgado, no entres en la boca del lobo —Le advirtió Amuro.

—Lo tendré, Gracias —Agradeció y colgó.

Ran meditaba sobre las palabras de Amuro, sabia que a partir de esta noche las cosas se complicarían pero a ella no le importaba, una vez ponga a salvo a los suyos, empezará a darles más caza, incluso de día, debía terminar con esto, no quería seguir haciendo sufrir a su hijo. Ran a pesar de todo sabe que Takheru se siente solo porque no esta con ella, ni siquiera sabe algo de su familia, nunca les hablo de ellos de forma detallada, solo le dijo como se llamaban, aunque no tengan la culpa de su desaparición, no puede evitar sentir un poco de resentimiento hacia ellos por haber caído en algo así,incluso él, pero ¿qué importa eso ahora? nadie se preocupo según ella.

De repente alguien la saco de sus pensamientos tocando la puerta de su habitación, Ran dio el permiso para que pasará, era Vermouth para decirle que viniera a comer algo ya que ésta posiblemente no había comido nada desde ayer.

—Vamos mi ángel, he pedido el desayuno —Le informó Vermouth.

—Si, ahora voy gracias —agradeció Ran.

—Ángel.. —Le llamo Vermotuh.

—¿Si?

—No decaigas —Le dijo Vermouth.

—Descuida, no lo haré , debo terminar con esto para que mi hijo pueda tener una vida normal y feliz —le dijo Ran mientras se levantaba de la cama.

—¿Y tú? —Le preguntó.

—¿Eh?

—Tú también eres importante ángel no lo olvides, también mereces ser feliz —Finalizo Vermouth saliendo de la habitación.

Ran no contestó, se quedo mirando a Vermouth mientras se iba, decidió salir para unirse al desayuno, tenia que reunir fuerzas porque sabia que hoy sería un día difícil.

—"Pronto los veré a todos de nuevo..No estoy lista para ello" —Pensó mientras desayunaba.

En la mansión de los Kudo, Yukiko no para de pensar en lo desagradable que ha sido la que es supuestamente Ran, se sentó al lado de su marido para contarle todo aprovechando que Shinichi estaba en casa del profesor Agasa.

—Vaya querido me ha sorprendido mucho esa actitud por parte de ella, ¿y ahora que? nuestro plan no ha funcionado —Se quejo Yukiko

—No Yukiko, no es "nuestro" plan es "tu" plan — la corrigió Yusaku, su mujer le puso mala cara mirándole de reojo.

—Bueno no importa, será una cena de amigos, he llamado a esa chica para que viniera, ¿como se llamaba? ahh si, Sonoko, la volveré a llamar para que intente convencer a Ran, son amigas ¿no? —Dijo juntando las palmas feliz.

—Yukiko, no insistas más —Se quejo su marido.

—No querido, ya no hay quien me detenga —Dijo levantándose dejando a su marido con una ceja levantada.

—"Nadie puede con esta mujer" —Pensó su marido.

En la casa del profesor Agasa estaba la liga juvenil de detectives, ya con once años pero igual de energéticos. Agasa invento un nuevo juego y para saber si tenia éxito siempre los llamaba a ellos para jugar.

—Vamos Genta, me toca a mi —Se quejo Mitsuhiko.

—No, espera solo una partida más —se negó Genta.

—Llevas diciendo eso veinte minutos —Le grito Mitsuhiko.

—¿Y que? quiero seguir jugando un rato más —Se levanto Genta amenazante.

—Vamos niños no os peléis —Les tranquilizaba Agasa.

—Vamos Genta, el profesor lo ha hecho para que lo probemos todos, no seas egoísta —Protesto Ayumi apoyando a Mistuhiko.

—Es verdad, llevas un buen rato jugando, es la hora de que cambien de turno —Añadió Shinichi.

Este al ver a tanto en su contra inflo los mofletes y le dio a regañadientes a Mitsuhiko el mando, se fue al sofá y se sentó con los brazo cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados.

—Deberías madurar Genta, ya no tienes ocho años —Le reprochó Shiho saliendo del laboratorio.

Esta al ver a Shinichi se sonrojó, algo que a Shinichi no le paso desapercibido. Ella se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

—Vaya, ¿desde cuando estas aquí? —Le pregunto intentando simular indiferencia.

—Llegue hace media hora —Le respondió Shinichi con una sonrisa.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy? —Le pregunto mientras cogía la revista que estaba encima de la mesa.

—Si ,Hattori y Kazuha vienen de visita a mi casa, supongo que pasaré el día con ellos, llegarán al medio día —Le respondió Shinichi

—Ah —Esta se desilucionó, pero lo disimulo con su mascara de frialdad.

—¿Por qué?

—No por nada tranquilo, iba a decirte que saliéramos —Le respondió aparentemente tranquila.

—Lo siento, puedes salir con Kazuha —Le informó Shinichi

—No, gracias —Agradeció Shiho, ésta al mirarlo volvió a sonrojarse, no podía evitarlo, le parecía muy atractivo, apartó rápido la mirada y se levanto.

—¿Vuelves al laboratorio? —Pregunto el profesor Agasa

—Si, tengo algo que hacer —Le respondió mientras desaparecía por la puerta —"Ya no es Ran, ahora son los de Osaka" —Pensó en ellos con odio.

El profesor Agasa decidió sentarse al lado de Shinichi para charlar con él ya que sabia que desde la partida de Ran dejo de ser el mismo.

—Bueno ¿Como estás Shinichi? —Le preguntó el profesor Agasa.

—¿Como quiere que esté profesor? estoy muy enfadado, fui a verla y me parece otra persona, ha cambiado, a lo mejor debería rendirme, ella me ha olvidado —Dijo Shinihi con la mirada en el suelo.

—Shinichi.. —Agasa lo miraba preocupado.

No veo el momento de llegar a la parte en la que Ran reaparezca..UFFFFFFF, quiero escribir más y llegar al momento de la acción ,pero se me presentan imprevistos . Siempre intento sacar tiempo todos los dias para este fic y el otro obviamente..Bueno espero que os guste..Dejen opinión^^


	5. La verdad siempre sale a la Luz

Todo transcurrió con normalidad, los de Osaka ya llegaron a Tokio, pero no se dirigían la palabra, siempre era más de lo mismo, discusión tras discusión, pero aun así era indudable el amor que sentía el uno por el otro, aunque estos no lo hayan confesado todavía. Heiji rompió el silencio.

—¿Te quedarás a dormir en casa de Mouri?—Preguntó Heiji sin mirarla.

—Si, supongo—Respondió ella de la misma manera.—Cuando salimos del avión le envíe un mensaje, así que estará por venir..¿Tú no le has dicho nada a Kudo?

—Claro que si, pero no le dije que viniera a recogerme, iré directamente a su casa—Le respondió Heiji cerrando los ojos—Me quedaré contigo hasta que llegue Mouri.

—V-Vale—Kazuha se sonrojó levemente y agachó la mirada.

Un rato más tarde apareció la doble de Ran, actuaba demasiado bien delante de ellos, no podía fallar en su misión pues lo pagaría muy caro, se acercó a ellos y puso su mejor cara de ángel.

—Kazuha, Heiji—Se acercó sonriendo a los nombrados—Tiempo sin veros

—Ran!—La abrazó kazuha, ésta le correspondió ya que debía estar metida en su papel.

—Hola Mouri ¿cómo estás?—La saludo Heiji levantando la mano a modo de saludo.

—Muy bien, es genial teneros por aquí, será mejor que nos vayamos a mi casa, debéis estar muy cansados—La doble de Ran empezó a andar junto a Kazuha.

—Mouri, espera—Llamo Heiji su atención—Yo tengo unas cuantas cosas que solucionar con Kudo así que iros sin mi.

—Pero puedes ir luego ¿no?, ahora estarás cansado del viaje, podrás ir luego Heiji—La doble empezó a sudar y a reír nerviosa—"Maldición"

—No, tranquila descansare en casa de Kudo, nos vemos—Se giró y se fue corriendo, dejando a la doble de Ran entre la espada y la pared.

La doble ante la situación, no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de su jefe.

— _"Los de Osaka son amigos de ella, son muy molestos, no me interesan, mátalos—Dijo la voz misteriosa al otro lado del teléfono._

— _Si, lo haré y ¿los Kudo? también son importantes para ella, cuando la habíamos secuestrado estaba embarazada de ese tal Shinichi Kudo ¿Qué haremos con ellos?—Preguntó la doble._

— _Ese trabajo lo hará John, tú dedícate a lo que te ordene.—Respondió la voz misteriosa—Ya sabes que te pasará si fallas—La amenazó._

— _S-s-si— tartamudeó en un susurro._

— _Bien.."—Colgó._

Empezó a temblar al pensar en el castigo que recibirá si no cumplía con la misión que su jefe le ha ordenado, era bastante simple, pero al parecer no tanto como ella creía, el joven de Osaka le daría problemas, debía pensar en un nuevo plan, sabia que era muy amigo de Shinichi Kudo, ese que siempre venia a su casa a pedirle las explicaciones de su repentina huida. Ahora solo pensaba en como hacer que el detective de Osaka se quede en su casa o simplemente debía conseguir que él y su amiga estuvieran a solas con ella. Un mensaje la sacó de sus pensamiento.

 _Hola, Ran me ha llamado la señora kudo invitándome a la cena, tú también lo estás, pero al parecer la rechazaste, bueno anda por favor, anímate a venir, nos lo pasaremos bien ¿si? me pasare luego por tu casa, Adiós._

 _Sonoko_

—"Bingo"—Sonrió la doble al haber encontrado una buena oportunidad.

—¿Qué ocurre, Ran?—Preguntó Kazuha a la doble al verla sonreír.

—Oh, no es nada, Sonoko me ha dicho que los Kudo le han invitado a la cena que han organizado, me ha mandado un mensaje pidiendo que acepte ir, ya que la señora Kudo quiso que yo fuera—Le respondió la doble con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.—¿Qué te parece si vamos a casa para prepararnos?

—¿Ahora? pero si es muy temprano Ran—Le replico la morena de Osaka.

—Ah si tienes razón—La doble de Ran tenia una gota de sudor en la cabeza—Entonces vamos a casa a descansar y luego veremos que ponernos, Sonoko vendrá luego a por nosotras.

—Si, esta bien—Le sonrió Kazuha.

—"Perfecto, está noche os mandare al otro lado, disfrutad del tiempo que os queda"—Pensó la doble sin quitar su falsa sonrisa de ángel.

Ambas se dirigían a la agencia, mientras tanto, Heiji Hattori estaba llegando a la casa de su amigo.

Caminaba tranquilamente hasta ponerse de frente en la casa del detective del Este, tocó el timbre y se puso a esperar.

—Bienvenido Hattori—Le abrió Yukiko—Entra, por favor.

—Hola, señora Kudo—Saludó mientras entraba—¿Donde está..?

—¿Shinichi?..Esta en la casa del profesor Agasa—Le respondió Yukiko

—¿Hattori?—El mencionado se giro ante la llamada.

—Kudo, ya has vuelto—Le sonrió Heiji al detective del Este.

—Pues claro que voy a volver, esta es mi casa—Le miró Shinichi con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Acabo de llegar y ya te pones borde, que tío—Se quejó Heiji.

—Es una broma, es una broma—Shinichi se reía de la cara de su amigo.

Shinichi, acompaño a Heiji a la habitación de invitados pues el detective del Oeste ya le informó a su amigo que se quedaría con él, sabiendo que su Kazuha se quejaría nuevamente después.

—Hattori..¿Dónde está Kazuha?acaso está con..

—Si, se ha ido a su casa, Kazuha se quedará con ella a dormir—Le dijo Heiji mirando a su amigo.

—Ya veo..

—Kudo, olvidate de ella, solo te haces daño, ni siquiera te dio explicaciones—Dijo Heiji cruzando los brazos sentado en la cama.

—Lo sé, pero no es tan facil ponerlo en practica, ha cambiado mucho, estoy confuso—Shinichi esoncidó la mirada bajo el flequillo dejando al detective del Oeste apenado por la situación que presenciaba.

—"Kudo..."—Pensó Heiji.—Oye dime una cosa..¿Desde cuando Mouri me llama por mi nombre?, no es que me importe pero... siempre me ha llamado por mi apellido..y tan de repente.. no me hagas caso es solo una tontería—Dijo Heiji poniéndose la mano en la nuca.

Pero no pudo estar más acertado, al parecer su pequeño fallo no llamaba tanto la atención pues los detectives decidieron cambiar de tema ya que uno de ellos sufría ante la nombrada.

—Mi madre ha organizado una cena, estará Sonoko, Kazuha y supongo que también ella. —Le comento Shinichi— Shiho y Agasa no podrán venir, están ocupados.

—Le llamare a Kazuha para que lo sepa—A continuación sacó el móvil y marco aquel número que se sabia de memoria. El móvil empezó a sonar hasta que una voz familiar se puso al teléfono.

—Heji..¿Que pasa?—Kazuha le hablaba al otro lado del teléfono.

—Ah Kazuha, llamaba para decirte que la señora Kudo ha organizado una cena..

—Si ya lo sé, Ran me lo ha dicho, ella también esta invitada a la cena, iremos luego con Sonoko..—Le informó Kazuha

—Mmmm—Heiji entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Heiji?—Le llamó Kazuha—¿Sigues ahí?

—Bueno veo que no hacia falta llamar, pues luego nos veremos en la casa de Kudo, hasta la tarde—y le colgó—Ya estaba al tanto de todo para que me molesto—Murmuró el detective del Oeste.

—Ella vendra ¿cierto?—Preguntó Shinichi mirando al suelo.

—Si pero Kudo..

—¡Estoy harto!—Gritó Shinichi saliendo del cuarto dejando a Heiji con los ojos como platos.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, hasta que llegó la hora de irse a la casa de los Kudo, la doble estaba en el cuarto escondiendo en su pierna el arma con el silenciador, una vez colada en su pierna, preparo lo demás para luego vestirse.

—"Bien, todo está en orden"—Pensó mientras cogía un vestido sonriendo con malicia.

Se colocó el vestido y se maquilló un poco, a pesar de todo, quería hacer su trabajo con clase, ya estaba lista, solo quedaba esperar el mejor momento para realizar el trabajo.

—Ran, tenemos que irnos o se nos hará tarde—Le dijo Kazuha al otro lado de la habitación.

—Si, ya voy..

La doble una vez preparada, salió de la habitación con su falsa sonrisa simulando ser la persona más buena del mundo, así era la verdadera Ran.

—Sonoko está abajo esperándonos—Le informó Kazuha.

—"Espero que ese pesado no me moleste de nuevo"—Pensó la doble en el insistente Shinichi Kudo.

—¿Ran, estás bien?—La sacó Kazuha de sus pensamiento.

— ¿Eh? Si..—Le respondió secamente. Kazuha iba a preguntarle algo pero Sonoko las llamo cuando las vió.

—Ya era hora, habeis tardado—Se quejó Sonoko con los ojos entrecerrados mientras que las chicas llegaban al final de las escaleras.

—Lo siento, Sonoko—Se disculpo Kazuha.

Ran al principio ni se inmuto, estaba muy concentrada en su plan pero recordó que Sonoko era una de las mejores amigas de la verdadera, decidió fingir por el momento.

—Si, lo sentimos Sonoko—Sonrió la doble a la chica adinerada, ésta finalmente suspiro y decidió olvidar el retraso de ambas.

—Oye Ran ¿Por qué no me coges el teléfono cuando te llamo?, me he tenido que enterar por la señora Kudo de que estabas aquí.—Se quejó Sonoko.—Al menos has conservado el mismo número que sino.. a saber.

—Si, discúlpame Sonoko—Rió nerviosa la doble—"Menos mal, me quede con el móvil de la verdadera hace cuatro años, por si a estos les daba por contactar con la verdadera"—Pensó ella.

—Chicas apresuremonos o llegaremos tarde—Dijo Kazuha acelerando el paso

—Vaya... ¿Ahora tienes prisa?—Dijo sonoko entrecerrando los ojos intentando alcanzar a la chica de Osaka.

Al cabo de un rato, las tres chicas llegaron a la casa de los Kudo, estaban un poco cansadas pues Kazuha les ha obligado a correr un poco.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí—Dijo Sonoko mientras tocaba el timbre.

—¿Si?—Se oyó desde e teléfono a Yusaku.

—Somos nosotras—Le informo Kazuha.

Las chicas pasaron la verja y se fueron a esperar a que alguien le abriera la puerta, finalmente abrió Yukiko.

—Chicas que guapas estáis todas—Comentó Yukiko hacia las chicas.

—Gracias—Dijeron las tres a la vez.

—Ran, me alegra de que hayas decidido venir—Le sonrió la ex-actriz a la doble.

—Pues si—Le respondió con su falsa sonrisa.

Yukiko les invito a pasar, pero no pudo evitar mirar a Ran, le parecía ver en ella un aura diferente.

—Yukiko..—Su marido le llamó al verla con la mirada perdida.

—¿Qué ocurre?—Le preguntó su esposa con una sonrisa.

—A mi no me sucede nada, ¿te ocurre algo a ti?, te quedaste mirando a Ran—Le susuró finalmente.

—Ah no, no es nada querido—Sonrió levemente—Solo que me parece diferente.

—Ya no es una adolescente, ha crecido, es normal que parezca diferente—Le dijo Yusaku a su mujer.

—Si...Tienes razón..

Al cabo de un rato Heiji y Shinichi bajaron para unirse al grupo. El detective del Este por una vez pudo ver a Ran más de cerca, pero no pudo evitar tratarla con frialdad, de una manera u otra no le dejo de interesar esa explicación, pero no pudo evitar sentir esa punzada en su corazón al que su amor por ella había desaparecido.

—"Ella no es la Ran de la que me enamore"—La miraba fijamente mientras que la nombrada, no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nerviosa.

Al parecer ha estado evitando al detective por el simple hecho de no querer responder a sus preguntas, sabia que la verdadera tuvo una relación sentimental con él y por nada en el mundo quiso actuar en frente suya, era un detective muy astuto, no le extraña el hecho de que el jefe no lo quiera ver muerto.

Shinichi dejó de mirarla y la ignoró totalmente, charlaban entre todos, menos ellos dos, él no parecía estar por la labor y ella tampoco le preocupaba la atención del él.

Yukiko quiso organizar la cena para que ellos dos hablaran de su relación, pero vio que su plan, no estaba saliendo como ella esperaba.

—"Al parecer ninguno quiere dar el paso"—Pensó Yukiko apenada

—Te dije que no era buena idea—Le susurró Yusaku, sabiendo lo que su mujer estaba pensando, ésta ante el comentario, inflo los mofletes.

—Bueno chicos vamos a sentarnos, la cena ya esta preparada, no queremos que se enfríe—Les dijo Yukiko girándose hacia ellos.

Se notaba cierta tensión que a ninguno le paso desapercibida, pero prefirieron relajar el ambiente con cualquier tema de conversación, el detective del Oeste decidió hablar de unos de sus casos ya resueltos en Osaka.

—Y así fue como lo resolvi...—Dijo Heiji

—Ya cállate Hattori, aun así nunca serás mejor que yo..—Le picó Shinichi al de Osaka.

Shinichi bromeaba son su amigo, pero sintió esa punzada en su corazón cada vez que miraba a la doble, era ella... pero se convirtió en un desconocido. Se levanto y agradeció por la cena.

—Shinichi ¿ya te vas hijo? pero si aun es temprano—Su madre le miró apenada.

—Lo siento, estoy cansado, me voy a la cama—Dijo Shinichi dirigiendose a las escaleras.

Al cabo de un rato la doble miró su reloj, estaba aburrida de estar con ellos, tenia que actuar y dejarse de juegos.

—Kazuha, no me encuentro bien ¿podemos irnos?—Se levantó de repente simulando estar mareada.

—Ran... ¿Qué te ocurre?—Se levanto Yukiko para comprobar su temperatura, la doble le aparto la mano de un manotazo.—¿Eh?

—Oh, lo siento—Se disculpo sin mostrar arrepentimiento—Quiero irme a casa, vamos Kazuha..esto..Heiji nos acompañas por favor

—Eh, Si claro.—Y se levantó de su asiento.

—"Perfecto"—Pensó sonriendo de forma maliciosa por dentro.

Se despidieron los tres, los de Osaka se quedaron mirando a Ran preocupados, así que caminaron cerca de ella, mientras iban avanzando la doble se detuvo en el camino.

—¿Ran, por qué te detienes?—Dijo Kazuha girando la cabeza pero se puso pálida al ver un arma en sus manos—Ran..

—¿Pero tú que haces con eso?..y..¿Por qué nos apuntas?—Le preguntó Heiji sudando.

—Se acabo el juego—Se rió la doble hacia ellos.

—¿Juego?..esto no tiene gracia Mouri, dame eso—Heiji se acercaba para quitarle el arma, pero ésta... disparó.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaahhh!—Gritó el detective de dolor.

—¡Heji!—Gritó Kazuha al ver a su amigó sangrando del brazo.

—N-No te preocupes Kazuha solo me ha rozado—Sonrió debilmente Heiji hacia su amiga.

—Bien, levantaos—Les ordenó—Vais a venir conmigo.

—¡¿C-Cómo has podido?!—La preguntó Heiji con ira.

—Es mi trabajo—Respondió encogiéndose de hombres—Bien, iremos a un lugar más tranquilo, moveos.

Éstos obedecieron a regañadientes, les obligó a caminar hasta un coche.

—Tú, átale las manos a tu amigo—Dijo la doble sacando unas cuerdas del maletero.

—P-Pero si está herido—Replico la chica de Osaka.

—Átalo o me lo cargo ahora mismo—Dijo apuntando a Heiji en la sien.

—Tranquila Kazuha, hazlo—Le sonrió el detective a su amiga.

Kazuha obedeció... al haber terminado de atar a Heiji, la doble ató a Kazuha y les empujo para que subieran en el coche.

Todo iba realmente bien, estaba apunto de terminar su trabajo con éxito.

Al haber llegado al muelle, los saco y les sentó en el suelo, para reírse a carcajadas delante de ellos.

—No demorare más tiempo, seré buena con vosotros... ¿Últimas palabras?—Les preguntó mientras les apuntaba con el arma.

—¿Por qué haces esto?—Le preguntó Heiji mirándola fijamente.—¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto?.. ¡somos tus amigos, maldita sea!

—Ya te lo dije antes, es mi trabajo, y no os considero mis amigos—Le respondió sin inmutarse—¿Eso es todo?..

—No pareces la chica que conocimos, pareces otra persona—Finalizo Heiji un poco mareado por la perdida de sangre.

—Que curioso ¿verdad?—Se rió la doble.—Adiós..

La doble apuntó a Kazuha para matarla en primer lugar, Heiji por impulso salto encima de ella para protegerla, fallo el primer disparo ya que el joven Kansai aparto a la chica, pero hubo un inesperado segundo disparo que rozó la mejilla de la doble.

Sonaban pasos acercándose hacia ellos, la silueta de una misteriosa persona se visualizaba con dificultad en la ocuridad.

—¡¿Q-Quién anda ahí?!—Gritó sujetándose la mejilla del dolor.

Heiji y Kazuha estaban confusos, hasta que sus ojos presenciaron a una misteriosa mujer, saliendo de la oscuridad con una escopeta apoyada en su hombro.

—Cuanto tiempo sin verte, réplica barata—Dijo la verdadera Ran mirando a su doble—¿Ha sido divertido ser yo?

—Tú..no es posible—Susurró temerosa la doble, pero finalmente se carcajeó.—¿Crees que he venido sola?..Hidro acaba con ella!

—¿Hidro? Oh, hablas de tu amigo, ese francotirador, he tenido una conversación con él antes de venir...le he roto las piernas, llevaba 3 pistolas, 10 granadas y 4 metralletas, eso es muy peligroso, pero tranquila, no las podrá usar, le he dejado inconsciente—Le informó Ran sonriendo hacia su doble.

—¡Maldita seas!—La doble la apuntó con la intención de disparar, pero la verdadera Ran fue más rápida, le disparó al estomago haciéndola caer al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.—¡Aaaahhhh!

—Vaya, veo que no sangras, has sido inteligente poniéndote un chaleco antibalas—Le felicitó la doble.—Pero seguramente te habré roto algunas costillas..y al parecer no llevas una máscara, te has operado para parecerte a mí, eres patética..—La verdadera Ran la miró con despreció.

—¿Qué esta pasando aqui? ¡hay dos Ran!—Ran ante el comentario de Hattori se giró hacia él.

—Muy observador Hattori—Dijo Ran friamente.

La doble aprovechó para huir tirando una bomba de humo para subirse al coche, la verdadera Ran al visualizar el coche entre el humo en movimiento, empezó a disparar.

La doble al verse en un aprieto, cogió una de las granadas que tenia en el coche y la lanzó.

—¡Muévanse!—Gritó la verdadera

Éstos salieron corriendo para ponerse a cubierto de la bomba que les lanzó la doble, se escondieron hasta escuchar la bomba explotar.

—Tenéis que venir conmigo, estáis en peligro..—Les desató rápidamente—Ya nos encargaremos luego de esa herida Hattori, solo es un roce pero estás sangrando mucho,—Dijo Ran revisando la herida del detective.

—Si, vamos—Respondio Hattori siendo ayudado por Ran

—Como podemos fiarnos de ti—Dijo Kazuha desafiando Ran, sin embargo, ésta la ignoró.

—Tranquila Kazuha, podemos confiar en ella—Dijo el detective

—Pero Heiji..

—Podemos hablar luego, nos estamos en un lugar seguro—Finalizó Ran

Heiji por su sexto sentido, pudo dar un voto de confianza hacia la chica que estaba con ellos, le parecía peligrosa, pero por alguna extraña razón, para el si era... Ran Mouri.

Ver a dos chicas exactamente iguales lo confundió al principio, pero recordó que una vez resolvió un caso, en el que un chico de pueblo quiso vengarse de Shinichi, por haber culpado a su padrastro de cometer suicidio doble. Éste se hizo la cirugia para parecerse a él y culparlo de un crimen, pero no salió como él esperaba.

Justamente como ahora, supuso que la Ran que quiso asesinarles, era otra farsante que quería culpar a la verdadera, es por ello que confió en la chica que esta con ellos en estos instantes.

Un crimen tarde o temprano se descubre y como bien dice el dicho...La verdad siempre sale a la luz.

QUE TAL HA QUEDADO?

POR FIN HA APARECIDO MI QUERIDA RAN!

Si os ha gustado dejen opinion

NOS VEMOS.!

ARIGATO HOSAIMAS.!

KISS!


	6. Un Momento De Dificultad

Holaaaaa.! Nuevo capitulo

No soy propietaria de DC, si, lo eres tú Gosho Sensei xDD

Un momento de dificultad

Era de noche en la ciudad de Tokio, Ran se dirigía a la base para poner a salvo a Heiji y a Kazuha. Por el camino Ran le dijo a Kazuha que le vendara la Herida, ya que tenía cierto material para urgencias en el coche.

Al curarle, se sintió mejor pues no quería que muriera desangrado, miró el reloj de su coche, eran las doce y media.

Kazuha se quedó dormida del cansancio, era de esperar ya que estuvieron a punto de asesinarla. El detective del Oeste aprovechó la ocasión para preguntarle a Ran.

—Mouri...—La llamó el moreno— ¿Podrías explicarme que sucede aquí?

— Tan curioso como de costumbre Hattori.

—Que irónico, la otra me llamaba por mi nombre—Se rió entre dientes.

—¿Eh?

—Es que tu doble me llamaba Heiji ,es gracioso, me pareció muy repentino—Dijo recordando aquel momento en el que hablaba con Shinichi.

 _"Shinichi, acompaño a Heiji a la habitación de invitados pues el detective del Oeste ya le informó a su amigo que se quedaría con él, sabiendo que su Kazuha se quejaría nuevamente después._

— _Hattori..¿Dónde está Kazuha?acaso está con.._

— _Si, se ha ido a su casa, Kazuha se quedará con ella a dormir—Le dijo Heiji mirando a su amigo._

— _Ya veo.._

— _Kudo, olvidate de ella, solo te haces daño, ni siquiera te dio explicaciones—Dijo Heiji cruzando los brazos sentado en la cama._

— _Lo sé, pero no es tan facil ponerlo en practica, ha cambiado mucho, estoy confuso—Shinichi esoncidó la mirada bajo el flequillo dejando al detective del Oeste apenado por la situación que presenciaba._

— _"Kudo..."—Pensó Heiji.—Oye dime una cosa..¿Desde cuando Mouri me llama por mi nombre?, no es que me importe pero... siempre me ha llamado por mi apellido..y tan de repente.. no me hagas caso es solo una tontería—Dijo Heiji poniéndose la mano en la nuca."_

—"Increíble, al final resulta que era una doble de Ran"—Pensó. Miró a Ran fijamente—Mouri dime una cosa ¿Qué ha pasado?esa chica era exatamente igual que tú y si ese fuera el caso ¿Dónde estabas?.

— _Escuchame bien Hattori, sé que tienes muchas preguntas que hacerme, estás en tu derecho pero no es el momento, descansa._

— _No te preocupes, estoy bien, no podré dormir hasta saber que sucede aquí._

— _No hablaré ahora, ya que no eres el único que debe saber lo que ha sucedido, solo te diré que por estar relacionados conmigo, os querían a los dos muerto._

— _¿Único? espera entonces hay mas gente..—Se detuvo a pensar y se acordó de los demás—Entonces tu amiga rica también lo está ¿no?_

— _"Sonoko"—Pensó en su amiga de la infancia.._

— _Kudo..—Dijo en un susurro que solo Ran pudo oír—Un momento y ¿Kudo? que pasa con Kudo, Mouri._

— _No es mi problema, no es importante para mí—Le dijo con indiferencia._

— _¿Qué estás diciendo? podrían matarlo ¿Piensas permitirlo?_ ¡ _contesta!—Le grito Heiji a Ran despertando a Kazuha del susto._

 _Ran fenó Bruscamente y se giró hacia el detective y le apunto con un arma, el moreno se puso pálido._

— _No vuelvas a nombrar a Kudo en mi presencia—Le miró con irá Ran._

— _¿Entonces piensas dejar que maten lo maten? No puedes hacerle esto Mouri, él ha sufrido por ti._

— _¿Sufrir por mi?—Su mirada se torno oscura—No me hagas reír por favor._

— _Es verdad él est...—No pudo continuar esta vez le apunto en la sien._

— _Silencio, si te deja más tranquilo, un compañero mío les está vigilando ¿Contento?—Finalizó Ran girandose para seguir conduciendo, éste la miró serio, finalmente sonrió._

— _"Sabia que no podrías dejar que le sucediera nada"—Pensó Heiji— Está bien esperare hasta llegar a la base y te haré las preguntas que quiera._

 _Ran no le dio ningún tipo de respuesta, sabia que el detective estaba también en peligro, pues esa gente sabia que ella tuvo un hijo con él, algo que él mismo no sabe._

— _Heiji, ¿estás bien?—Preguntó Kazuha preocupada, ya han sido varias veces en las que el detective del Oeste ha sido apuntado con un arma._

— _Tranquila Kazuha, ella no iba a hacerme nada, recuerda que es nuestra amiga—Le sonrió a chica de Osaka para tranquilizarla, Ran escuchó el comentario de Heiji pero siguió indiferente._

 _Kazuha miró a Ran, ésta ni se inmuto al sentirse observada por la chica de la coleta, Kazuha decidió hablar con ella._

— _R-Ran..—La llamó con inseguridad._

 _La nombrada ni siquiera le hizo caso, Heiji observaba a su amiga de la infancia por la acción de llamar a la nombrada, ya que Kazuha al principio dudo de ella, pero era normal, tenía miedo de que fuera otra trampa, todo esto era una locura._

— _Ran—Insistió—Contéstame._

— _¿Qué quieres?—Le Preguntó con frialdad._

— _E-Erer tú de verdad Ran, ¿eres mi amiga?—Necesitaba la afirmación, pues le parecía diferente a pesar de ser la verdadera.—Por favor_

 _Ésta al escuchar la pregunta de Kazuha, no pudo evitar mirar al espejo retrovisor, en la mirada de la chica de Osaka se veía la desesperada necesidad de escuchar la respuesta, suspiró._

— _Si Kazuha, soy Ran—Le Respondió mirando a la carretera._

— _E-Entonces si esa chica nunca fuiste tú ¿Qué te ha pasado a ti?—Preguntó Kazuha—necesito saberlo._

— _Luego lo sabrás, ahora no es el momento—Respondió Ran. La de Osaka iba a insistir pero Heiji le puso una mano en el hombro y negó con la cabeza, ésta capto el mensaje y prefirió no callarse._

 _Durante todo el camino yacia el silencio, los de Osaka estaban bastante intrigados por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, no sabrían nada hasta llegar al lugar._

 _En la mansión Kudo Shinichi estaba en su cuarto tumbado en la cama, su mente no le dejaba descansar. Pudo tener la oportunidad de mirar a "Ran" fijamente y no sentía nada, sus sentimientos hacía ella eran diferentes._

— _Maldición—Se revolvió el cabello mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a la ventana—¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?_

 _Desde la distancia Shinichi visualizaba una luz desde su casa, desaparecia y volvía a aparecer._

— _"Está demasiado lejos"—Pensó fijando más su vista, pero no había manera. Su cuerpo no estaba tranquilo, necesitaba saber que era esa luz. Otra luz apareció en el cuarto del detective, era roja, éste se apartó rápidamente al percatarse de que era, saltó cubriéndose la cabeza con ambas manos._

 _Una bala, dos balas, tres balas atravesaron la ventana del ojiazul mientras éste se protegía tirado en el suelo._

 _La puerta de su habitación se abrió, una cara desconocida para él se asomó para sonreírle maliciosamente apuntandole con un arma._

— _Levantate—Le Ordenó el misterioso hombre_

— _¿Quién eres tú?—Preguntó el detctive levantandose mirandole fijamentte._

—¡ _No es asunto tuyo, vamos a abajo!—Le gritó jalandolo del brazo_

— _¿Y mis padres?—Preguntó temiéndose lo peor._

— _Tranquilo, no están muertos, tenemos mejores planes para vosotros, si os portáis bien—Se rió el misterioso hombre provocando la ira en Shinichi._

 _El ojiazul cuando llegó a la sala, vio que estaban sus padres y Sonoko, atados y tirados en el suelo._

— _Shin-Chan—Llamó su madre llorando a su hijo_

— _Hijo, ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó su padre._

— _Tranquilo papá ,estoy bien—Le Respondió Shinichi para tranquilizarlo, el misterioso hombre, le ató las manos a Shinichi para que no pudiera hacer nada—¿Qué quieres de nosotros?_

—¡ _No sueltenos por favor!—Gritó la castaña llorando desesperadamete_

—¡ _Cállate!—Se alteró apuntando a la chica con su arma—Una palabra y te mando al otro lado niña._

 _Sonoko se puso pálida ante la amenaza, no pudo con tantas emociones, así que acabo desmayándose._

— _Desgraciado—Le insultó Shinichi con desprecio._

 _El misterioso hombre, le golpeó al detective con su arma en la cara haciéndole caer al suelo mareado._

— _Esto te enseñara a..—Dijo el misterioso hombre... el sonido del timbre le interrumpió._

— _Silencio—Les ordeno el hombre poniendo un dedo en sus labios—Un grito y estareis todos muertos_

 _De repente el pomo de la puerta de la casa empezó a girarse, el hombre al verlo, apuntó con su arma a la puerta._

— _Shiho, yo siempre entro así a la casa de los Kudo—Dijo entrando Agasa con Shiho_

— _Pero profesor...—Ésta se paralizo al ver el hombre con el arma._

— _Entren y cierren la puerta los dos—Les ordenó. Cerraron la puerta asustados—Así me gusta y ahora vengan aquí._

— _¿Q-Qué quieres de nosotros?—Preguntó Agasa nervioso._

— _Cállate vejestorio —Sonrió el misterioso hombre mientras lo ataba._

 _Estaban atrapados todos, ninguno dijo ni una sola palabra, pues aquel hombre parecía ser un psicópata en toda regla, Shinichi intentaba buscar alguna manera de salir de ésta._

— _Será mejor que no intentes nada detective—Le advirtió el hombre—Me ordenaron traerte vivo, pero si haces alguna tontería puede ser que no cumpla._

— _¿Qué quieres? Al menos di quien eres—Le miró el detective desafiante._

— _Bien, si tanta ilusión te hace, me llamo John ¿Que quiero? ya lo sabréis?—Le respondió dandole la espalda._

 _Shinichi le miró con odio, no había escapatoria, necesitaba trazar un plan, aprovechó que el hombre estaba de espaldas, así que se levanto de golpe para golpearse contra él. El hombre por el brusco choque se le calló el arma, se giró y le propino a Shinichi un fuerte puñetazo, el golpe hizo que Shinichi caiga al suelo, el otro fue a recoger su arma pero Shinichi se levanto para darle una ágil patada._

— _Maldito niñato, estás muerto—Se acercó John rápidamente para darle un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago._

—¡ _Shinichi!—Gritaron sus padres al verle respirar con dificultad._

 _John fue a recuperar su arma, estaba muy furioso, se acercó al detective y le tiro del pelo para darle otro golpe con su arma._

— _Muere—Dijo John apuntando al ojiazul con el arma. Shinichi cerró los ojos, escuchó un disparo que no llego a él, abrió los ojos y vio a John en el suelo con un balazo en la sien._

— _Ha sido por la ventana—Le informó Yusaku a su hijo._

 _Otro hombre con una pistola apareció por la puerta de la cocina sonriendo satisfecho por su trabajo._

— _Por poco no llego—Dijo sin deshacer su sonrisa._

 _Todos al escuchar la voz, giraron para ver quien era el dueño de la misma, no supieron que pensar, aun habiendoles salvado de John_

— _¿Quién eres?—Preguntó Shinichi_

— _Soy Ryan, encantado—Se presentó—No hay tiempo para preguntas, debeis venir conmigo, están en peligro_

— _¿Cómo podemos fiarnos de ti?—Preguntó Shinichi seriamente._

— _Podría haber hecho lo mismo que él, pero os lo estoy pidiendo, rápido, mis compañeros han cogido a un francotirador, pero no tardaran en venir más de ellos, así que muévanse_ — _Les dijo Ryan_

— _¿Para quién trabajas?—Insistió en preguntar más Shinichi._

— _Que insistente... bien,trabajo para la policía interna japonesa y ahora vamos—Le respondió Ryan.—Rápido._

 _Todos le siguieron a Ryan estando detrás de él, acatando sus ordenes, caminaron sigilosamente en la oscura noche, hasta llegar a un garaje en el que se encontraba una furgoneta de color negro._

— _Bien, suban—Abrió la puerta Ryan para que todos subieran al auto. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, menos el detective que iba a decir algo pero el agente le interrumpió—Las preguntas llegaran cuando estemos en un lugar seguro ahora, no_

 _Todos se quedaron mirándole, ya que no sabían el porque de esta situación, el detective se acordó de su amigo de Osaka, se sobresaltó._

— _Un momento mi amigo Hattori se quedaba hoy en mi casa él est..—Dijo Shinichi_

— _Él está a salvo—Le interrumpió de nuevo Ryan._

— _Pero co.._

— _Por favor las preguntas las podrás hacer luego, ahora silencio—Se empezó a enfadar Ryan_

— _Esta bien.._

 _Finalmente emprendieron su camino a la base en la que estarían todos, Todos pronto conocerán la cruda verdad._

 _FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO._

 _Y LECTORES DEJEN COMENTARIO ¿QUIEREN?xD_


	7. Conversaciones

Holaaaaa.! Siento haber tardado tanto, aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado!

Nota: Ryan es rubio, así que vereis que me dirigire a él llamandole rubio alguna que otra vez xD dejen rr

 **Conversaciones**

Eran las dos de la mañana y Ran había mandado a los de Osaka a las habitaciones para descansar pues lo mejor era esperar hasta el día siguiente. La violácea esperaba la llegada de su compañero ya que el rubio le informó en un mensaje que traía con él a la familia Kudo, Agasa, Miyano y Sonoko.

Pasada media hora entraron a la base los que venían con el agente, les pidió que esperarán en una sala, tenía que hablar con Ran primero sobre lo que ha decido hacer.

Caminó a paso ligero por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de operaciones. Abrió la puerta.

—Hola compañera —Saludó el agente a Ran.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —Preguntó la violácea sin mirarle.

—Tampoco he tardado mucho mujer —Se rió Ryan. Su compañera suspiró.

—Asignales a las mujeres una habitación y a los hombres llevatelos a la habitación en la que está Hattori y mi padre.

—Esta bien —Obedeció Ryan.

Mientras tanto en la sala, todos seguían confusos por todo lo sucedido, necesitaban respuestas, sobre todo Shinichi, estaba tan nervioso que no paraba de levantarse y sentarse.

—Hijo cálmate —Sonrió nervioso Yusaku

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme papá? nos traen aquí y nos dejan esperando sin darnos ninguna explicación, prometió hacerlo ¿Dónde está ahora? —Preguntó Shinichi irritado.

—Vamos Shinichi, ya nos dirá que es lo que sucede, tranquilo —Se acercó a él Shiho tocándole el brazo.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Preguntó Yukiko con la mirada dirigida al suelo.

De repente la puerta de la salia se abrió dejando ver al agente Ryan, todos le prestaron atención.

—¿Y bien? No va decir que sucede —Le miró Shinichi serio al rubio.

—Por hoy os llevaremos a una habitación para que podáis dormir, es muy tarde.

— ¡ Pero usted, nos dijo que nos lo diría todo una vez lleguemos aquí! —Se alteró Shinichi.

—Muchacho baja la voz, no te consiento que me hables así —Le dijo Ryan acercándose para clavar su mirada en la del ojiazul. — Mañana hablaremos, deja de pensar en tu necesidad y piensa un poco en los demás, estarán agotados.

Shinichi se giró, miró a su padres y amigos, parecían estar muy cansados, no le extrañó, se giró de nuevo hacia Ryan y asintió a regañadientes.

—Bien... —Sonrió el rubio satisfecho. —Seguidme por favor.

Todos siguieron al agente curioseando la zona.

—Los varones dormirán aquí, en esta habitación,y las mujeres aquí , que descansen. —Les señalo las puertas para luego irse.

—"Esto es increíble" —Pensó Shinichi irritado mientras se adentraba en la habitación.

— ¡Kudo! —Le llamó una voz al ojiazul.

—Hattori que bien que... ¡¿Mouri?! —Se sorprendió al ver a Kogoro roncando en una cama.

—Este hombre nunca cambiara —Dijo Hattori con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Mouri, no hay nada que le quite el sueño, —Dijo Agasa forzando una sonrisa con una gota en la cabeza, sin embargo el novelista lo miraba serio.

—"Al parecer Mouri está en las mismas, entonces estará toda su familia"—Pensó Yusaku mientras se sentaba en su cama.

— Hattori ¿Cuánto llevas aquí? —Preguntó el detective del Este sentándose en una cama para quedar en frente del moreno.

— Pues creo que..Dos horas si mal no recuerdo —Respondió el de Osaka. —Cuando salimos de tu casa y... —Dijo Heiji. Se calló brutalmente.

—¿Y? ... —Shinichi vio que su amigo no reaccionaba —¡Hattori!

—Kudo, tengo que contarte algo..

—¿Que ocurre? —Preguntó Shinichi viendo como su amigo bajaba la mirada.

Ran en la sala de operaciones hablaba con Ryan sobre John.

—¿Qué hicisteis con el cuerpo? —Preguntó la violácea.

—Lo dejé allí, supongo que cuando ellos vengan se lo llevaran, si ese no fuera el caso, ya me encargaré de él. —Le dijo Ryan mientras tecleaba en su portátil.

—¿Cómo llevas eso? —Preguntó Ran acercándose detrás del rubio.

—No consigo descifrar el maldito código, estoy llegando al limite permitido de errores, si lo paso, todo lo que está en este disco se borrará. Ese maldito John, era bastante astuto. —Se irritó Ryan dejando a un lado el portátil.

—¿Qué te esperabas?, él sabía que andabas pisandole los talones, es un maldito lunático, pero listo. —Dijo Ran Pensando en el asesino

—¿Y tú que has conseguido? — Preguntó el ojiazul mirando a Ran de reojo.

—Nada... —Éste de rió al ver la cara de irritación de su camarada.

—¡No te rías Ryan! —Le gritó la violácea al rubio —Todos los que he cogido no tenían información alguna, eran los de menor rango, pero he conseguido rastrear a Yuma.

—En serio ¿A Yuma? ¿Dónde? —Preguntó girándose sorprendido mirando a la chica sonriendo confiada.

—Se-cre-to ...

—Oh vamos Ran, por favor —Le suplicó el rubio

—Yuma es cosa mía, tu ya te encargaste de John así que más te vale no tocarle, es mi objetivo, ese desgraciado yo...—Dijo Ran apretando los puños recordando aquella dolorosa tortura que le hizo vivir.

 _"—_ ¡ _No, Basta! —Gritaba desesperada la violácea._

 _Ran estaba envuelta en una fina alfombra, siendo golpeada violentamente por Yuma, uno de los miembros de aquella organización, la usaba de saco de boxeo._

— _Cállate! —Le gritó dándole más fuerte a la chica._

 _Era casi siempre lo mismo, siempre que entraba él a su celda, sabía que su día de hoy era el de recibir una buena paliza por aquel desgraciado._

—¡ _Por favor! —Lloraba sufriendo por cada golpe recibido._

 _Ese hombre traía una cara llena de cólera, cada lágrima que se deslizaba en el rostro de la chica, para él era un verdadero placer, se reía disfrutando su sufrimiento, era un maldito psicópata. Disfrutaba dañando a la chica._

 _No importaban las palabras, las lágrimas, las súplicas, ella en estos momentos era su saco, la golpeaba hasta dejarla inconsciente._

 _Una vez satisfecho, sacaba a la violácea de aquella alfombra, la arrastraba por los pies hasta tirarla en la cama de su celda sin ninguna delicadeza, incluso a veces la dejaba tirada en el suelo._

 _Habían veces en las que la Ran no despertaba, ya que los golpes la dejaban días inmóvil, no le daban descanso, le quitaban las ganas de vivir, pero ella tenía que salir de aquello, debía vivir, por su hijo, para poder sacarlo de ese lugar."_

— _T_ ú no fuiste la única Ran, yo también pasé por lo mismo, maldito desgraciado —Le recordó Ryan con odio.

—Ryan... —Le llamó Ran.

—¿si?

—Nada, nada —Dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras se levantaba para salir de la sala.

—¿Te vas ya? —Le preguntó el rubio.

—Si, voy a ver a Takheru y de paso intentaré descansar también —Dijo Ran estando de espaldas.

—Creo que también haré lo mismo. —Se levantó para irse a su habitación.

—Buenas noches —Se despidió la ojiazul.

—Buenas noches Ran...

Ran llegó a su habitación, entró sigilosamente, y se acercó a la cama en la que descansaba su hijo, se sentó a su lado.

—"Mi pequeño" —Dijo mentalmente mientras le acariciaba el rostro. —"Te prometo que todo pronto terminará"

La violácea, se había percatado de que Vermouth no estaba dormida, giró su cabeza hacia ella y asintió a modo de agradecimiento, la rubia simplemente sonrió.

 **Sé que queréis el momento Shinran al igual que yo ponerme con él, iba a escribirlo aquí pero preferí dejarlo para el siguiente, paciencia ^^ quedará bonito cuando lo escriba**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	8. Verdades

Hola.! Bueno aquí tengo el nuevo capitulo, siento haberme demorado, espero que os agrade.

 **'Verdades**

Para los habitantes de Japón yacía la paz, pero eso solamente era pura apariencia. Nadie era consciente de que en cualquier momento podría ser una nueva victima para aquella Organización, uno de ellos era Makoto Kyogoku, quien caminaba tranquilo en la oscura noche, a pesar de su instinto, no pudo notar que lo estaban siguiendo desde hacia un buen rato por el simple hecho de estar ocupando todo su tiempo y atención en contactar con su novia Sonoko.

Finalmente un ruido sospechoso logró alertar sus sentidos, éste se giró rápidamente poniéndose en posición de lucha. No había nadie, pero aun así quería estar seguro de que no sucedía nada a su alrededor, hasta que los pasos acelerados de un individuo acercándose a él lo incitaron para girarse de nuevo y propinar una de sus fuertes patadas. La sorpresa para el karateca, fue que ese corpulento hombre detuvo esa patada con demasiada facilidad, pero el moreno no se lo iba a poner tan fácil, saltó en el aire con una envidiable agilidad para de seguido golpear al misterioso agresor en la cara con su otra pierna, consiguiendo que el corpulento hombre cayera en el suelo sujetándose la mejilla.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Y por qué me has atacado?—Preguntó el karateca preparado para volver a atacar si se requería. La respuesta del hombre fue una sonrisa maliciosa.—¿No piensas contestar?

El moreno vio que el corpulento hombre se ponía de pie, sacando una pistola eléctrica de inmovilización.

—Eres un cobarde—Sentenció Makoto.

—¿Sabes? No eres tan astuto como crees—Afirmó el corpulento hombre escondiendo su mirada bajo el sombrero que llevaba.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—Preguntó el moreno fijando su mirada en él.

—Sabemos quien eres...y tus debilidades Makoto Kyogoku—Respondió el hombre.

—Oh vamos, he salido en la tele, soy un luchador profesional de karate—Replicó Makoto sin presunción.

—Sonoko Suzuki ...

—¿Eh? So..noko—Palideció al ver la sonrisa terrorifica que puso el misterioso hombre. Consiguió hacer que Kyogoku perdiera la concentración, momento en el que le disparó alguien que no era aquel hombre corpulento, sino que fue otra persona estando a sus espaldas.

—Hombres...Pierden el control por nosotras—Dijo una voz misterios acercándose.

—No digas tonterías mujer...—Dijo aquel hombre a modo de queja.—Bien Yaiko. Llévatelo y encárgate de él.—Ordenó aquel hombre mientras desaparecía en uno de los callejones.

—Si...—Obedeció.

Yaiko se giró para mirar al moreno, se acercó a su rostro y le cogió de la barbilla.

—"Esto será divertido"—Pensó la mujer en aquella oscura y vacia calle.

Mientras tanto en aquella base, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la adinerada chica Suzuki.

—¿Que te ocurre Sonoko?—Preguntó Kazuha al ver la expresión de la cara de su amiga.

—S-Si, estoy bien, solo tengo un poco de frío—Contestó forzando una sonrisa.

A diferencia de Kogoro, los demás no podían dormir ya que la situación no les permitía conciliar el sueño fácilmente, así que en la habitación de las mujeres, todas estaban hablando sobre el tema. Al estar Kazuha y Eri antes en el lugar, no pudieron evitar ser bombardeadas por preguntas de la ex-actriz y Sonoko. Shiho era la única que se mantenía serena, siempre fue así.

Pero Kazuha por petición de Heiji no contó lo de Ran, era lo correcto, ya que al fin y al cabo era extraño verlos aquí antes y que no supieran nada, Heiji la convenció con eso.

 _"Los de Osaka al bajar del coche, se adentraron junto a Ran a la base. Caminaban observando lo amplío y limpio que era el lugar._

 _Al girar a la derecha de aquel largo pasillo, Ran se detuvo._

— _Bien, Hattori, tú dormirás aquí, con mi padre y Kazuha tú dormirás con mi madre—Informó la Karateka para luego girarse para marcharse._

— ¡ _¿Tus padres están aquí?!—Preguntaron a la vez sorprendidos._

— _¿Es que no me oyeron?—Replicó con otra pregunta sin voltearse._

— _Ellos saben que tú..—Dijo Kazuha._

— _No...—La interrumpió Ran para después empezar a caminar._

 _Heiji la observaba seriamente, Ran se alejó sin mirar hacia atrás para luego desaparecer por la esquina de aquel pasillo._

— _Kazuha—Le llamó a la chica de la coleta._

— _¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres Heiji?—Preguntó Kazuha mirándo al moreno curiosa._

— _No le digas nada a la madre de Ran..._

— _¿Por qué?—Pregunto ella molesta._

— _No tenemos derecho a decirles nada—Dijo Heiji cerrando los ojos._

— _¿Y si me pregunta? ¿Qué hago? ¿eh?_ ¡ _¿Mentir?!—Le gritó al moreno haciendo que éste se tapase las orejas._

— _Tonta,_ ¡ _¿acaso has pensado si Ran quiere eso?! Si ellos que han llegado antes, no lo saben, será por algo, así que, si se llegan a enterar que sea por parte de ella ¿Lo entiendes Kazuha?—Dijo el detective del Oeste mirando serio a su amiga de la infancia. Ella bajo la cabeza—Es mejor que sea Ran y no nosotros los que hablemos, Kazuha._

 _Kazuha reflexionaba las palabras de su amigo, era verdad, sería mejor que ellos supieran la verdad por parte de su hija y si no lo saben aun... sería por algo. Levantó su mirada para fijarla en el moreno._

— _Tienes Razón Heiji—Dijo ella sonriendo.—Será lo mejor._

— _Bien dicho Kazuha—Le sonrió el detective del Oeste a su amiga."_

—Oye Kazuha ¿Me oyes?—Le agitaba Sonoko la mano en la cara de su amiga.

—¿Eh? Ah, lo siento—Se disculpó Kazuha.

—Llevo un buen rato intentando devolverte a la Tierra ¿en qué estabas pensando?—Preguntó acercando su rostro con los ojos entrecerrados.

—N-Nada no es nada—Respondiendo forzando una sonrisa. Sonoko la miró de forma pícara.

—Seguro que estabas pensando en tu novio Hattori ¿verdad?

— ¡¿N-Novio? Heiji no es mi novio..!—Gritó sonrojada.

—¿Y por qué te has sonrojado?—Le preguntó señalandola Sonoko sonriendo entredientes.

—Es verdad, estás roja—Decidió apuntarse Yukiko.

—Yukiko, deja a la pobre—Dijo Eri con una gota en la cabeza.

—Pero si se nota que le gusta, es muy guapo—Siguió la ex-actriz metiendo leña—Hacéis muy buena pareja.

— ¡Pero que Heiji no es mi novio!—Grito más roja que un tomate provocando la risa en las demás.

—Bueno ¿Qué sabéis?—Preguntó la científica mirando a Eri y a Kazuha, que fue la única que no mostró ningún interés hacia la provocación que le hicieron a Kazuha. Yukiko la miró de reojo.

—"No puedo decir nada ¿qué hago?"—Se preguntó mentalmente la chica de la coleta.

—¿Y bien?—Shiho Esperaba respuesta de la abogada y Kazuha.

—La verdad... es que no puedo decir mucho ya que cuando desperté, me encontre en esta cama—Informó Eri.

—¿Así sin más?—Shiho abrió los ojos como platos.

—No..B-Bueno al despertar, un agente, me dijo que teníamos que quedarnos bajo su protección, porque estamos en peligro. Pero aun así. No lo hicieron de la mejor manera, nos pusieron algo en la comida que nos acabó dejando inconscientes—Dijo la abogada con la mano en la barbilla y los ojos cerrados.—Me tuvo que enseñar la placa para poder dejarme tranquila en esta habitación, aunque ni eso me dejó del todo bien.

—¿Nada más?—Siguió con el interrogatorio la científica.

—Después de eso, no supe nada más, hasta que llegasteis vosotras, así que ¿por qué estáis vosotras a..—Se calló brutalmente—¿Y mi hija?

Se tapó la boca palideciendo al no saber que había pasado con Ran.

—Es verdad, Kazuha ¿Ran no estaba con vosotros?—Preguntó Yukiko intentando calmar a su amiga Eri.

—"Oh no ¿qué digo ahora?"—Se preguntó mentalmente, empezó a ponerse nerviosa.—"Heiji, mira donde me metes, idiota".

—Es cierto, ¿Dónde esta Ran?—Ahora era Sonoko la que se lo preguntó.

Kazuha no sabía que hacer ¿Saberlo?, claro que sabía donde estaba la karateka ya que fue ella misma la que salvo sus vidas. De no ser por Ran, ésta en estos momentos, no estaría aquí.

Ante la poca colaboración de la chica de Osaka, la madre de la karateka se temió lo peor y empezó a llorar desesperadamente al pensar que su hija, ahora mismo podría estar en problemas.

— ¡No, Ran!—Lloraba cayendo de rodillas, la ex-atriz le acariciaba la espalda, no sabia que decirle, ya que "Ran" se había ido de su casa después de cenar acompañada con los de Osaka. Yukiko miró a Kazuha a los ojos, pudo ver que ésta sabía algo, pero al parecer no tenía ninguna intención de decirlo.

—Di, donde esta Ran, Hattori y tu estabais con ella... Kazuha—Dijo Yukiko seriamente.

Sonoko no se quedó atrás, al igual que la madre de la karateka, ella también empezó a llorar y eso desesperó a la pobre Kazuha, se sentía la persona más horrible del mundo.

—Ran está bien—Sentenció la chica de la coleta.

—¿Y donde está?—Preguntó Sonoko entre lágrimas.

—Tranquilas, ella está bien—Dijo para finalmente calmarlas.—Estaba conmigo, ella está bien, de verdad.

—¿Por qué no está aquí?—Preguntó la abogada al verse un poco más estable.

—No se preocupe por eso, por favor tranquilicese, a su hija no le paso nada—Le aseguró Kazuha.

—¿Ella está aquí?—Preguntó Yukiko esta vez.

La de Osaka no quería decir más de eso, así que se las ingenió para ver que excusa les diría.

—No se dan cuenta ¿Donde dormiría Ran?...Estará en otra habitación—Intento sonar lo más convincente posible.

Las demás se fijaron y vieron que lo que decía la chica de Osaka era verdad, finalmente Eri , Yukiko y Sonoko respiraron tranquilas.

—Bueno que tal si intentamos dormir, han sido demasiadas emociones para una noche—Dijo la ex-actriz con un notable cansancio.

—Tienes razón, será mejor que descansemos—Le dió la razón la abogada.

—Si, estoy muerta—Dijo Sonoko masajeando sus hombros.

Todas se acomodaron en sus respectivas camas, finalmente apagaron las luces para luego darse las "Buenas noches"

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los hombres, el cuerpo de Shinichi Kudo, estaba frío como el hielo ante tal información.

Fin del capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, quería meter a Kyogoku ya que es un personaje que me parece muy gracioso, se sonroja fácilmente con su novia, es su debilidad Sonoko, pero también porque es un personaje bastante fuerte, aunque en este fic, no más que Ran ^^

 **Nota: Yaiko, es un personaje femenino que forma parte de la organización, tiene el pelo negro así que alguna que otra vez, me referiré a ella con "la oscura" xD**

Dejen Comentario ^^

Kiss


	9. Ryan James

**Ryan James**

Había sido una noche bastante agitada para todos, la noche había transcurrido con normalidad. Los primeros rayos del sol atravesaron aquella pequeña ventana en la habitación de Ryan, a diferencia de algunos, él no llegó a dormir, se quedó toda la noche despierto pensando en cual sería el código de esa tarjeta de memoria, sabía que John a pesar de trabajar para esa gente, intentaba conseguir información para algún día utilizarla a su favor. Por ello Ryan siempre lo había tenido en el punto de mira. También era por el odio y el rencor que éste había guardado hacia él por varios motivos.

 _Ryan era un agente secreto que trabajaba para la CIA, está actualmente casado con Kotomi James y tiene dos hijos, Sarumi de 12 años y Misaru de 10 años. Si, tenía una familia pero para su desgracia, no los volvió a ver desde que le habían secuestrado, también tenía una hermana llamada Sarah James, era su compañera de trabajo, una de las otras victimas de esta organización, paso por el mismo sufrimiento que su hermano pero ella no pudo aguantar las torturas de aquellos despiadados seres humanos. Murió con el tiempo en aquella celda delante de Ryan y Ran quienes se sentían impotentes al no poder hacer nada._

 _John fue quien vino y tuvo la osadia de pisar el cuerpo de la pobre Sarah delante de su propio hermano, Ryan sentía impotencia al no poder moverse pero ¿De que le servía? no habría tenido fuerza ni para ponerse de pìe._

— ¡ _Sarah!_ ¡ _Sarah!_ ¡ _Sarah!—Gritó una y otra vez el nombre de su hermana._

— ¡ _Sarah, vamos no debes rendirte!—Gritó la karateka desesperadamente._

— _L-Lo sien...—Fue lo único que dijo en su último suspiro._

— ¡ _Sarah!—Ambos entre lágrimas intentaban acercarse a la rubia._

 _No había manera de hacerlo, estaban muy débiles, Ryan sentía impotencia ¿Por qué tuvo que morir ella? habría preferido ser él quien estuviera en su lugar._

 _En aquel instante la puerta se abrió dejando ver un hombre alto, con una coleta larga, piel oscura y ojos verdes._

 _Se acercó al cadáver de la chica y le tomó el pulso, chasqueó la lengua pues había venido justamente para seguir torturando a la joven que yacía ya muerta._

 _John sacó su teléfono para confirmar la muerte de la muchacha para luego ordenar a uno de los miembros de la organización que la tiraran al río_

 _Si, ese era el lugar de aquellos que acababan muertos, los convertían en comida para peces._

— _Vaya, que pena, supongo que tendré que elegir a otro para enseñarle quien manda—Dijo de forma maliciosa John._

— _Te volaré la cabeza, desgraciado, lo juro—Le amenazó Ryan._

— _Que manera más directa de decirme que quieres ser el siguiente amigo..._

— _Tks—Chasqueó el rubio la lengua_

— _Bien si así lo deseas, sufrirás el doble_

— _Sois todos una basura—Insultó la karateka_

— _¿Tú también? perfecto cada uno tendrá diez latigazos al día, será muy divertido—Se carcajeó John._

— _Esto no va a quedar así Jonh "Te mataré por Sarah y por mí"._

— _Llevadle a la sala de torturas—Ordenó a dos de sus hombres Jonh._

— _Ryan—Le llamó Ran._

— _Tranquila, luego te tocará a ti—Le informó Jonh a la karateka._

— _Desgraciado—John ante el insulto de Ran le dio una fuerte bofetada haciendo que le salga un hilillo de sangre de la boca._

— _Que sean 15 para ti—Dijo Ryan._

— _Ran ¿estás bien?—Preguntó Ryan mientras forcejeaba con los dos corpulentos hombres—Déjala en paz bastardo._

— _¿Me has llamado bastardo?—Se giró para acercarse a Ryan y propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que éste caiga al suelo de rodillas._

— _Algún, cuando menos te lo esperes, acabaré contigo—Dijo Ryan con un ojo cerrado mirando a John mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento._

— _Ya lo veremos...—Se rió John para darle después un puñetazo en la cara._

De eso ya hace muchos años pero para él era bastante reciente, la perdida de su hermana fue la gota que colmó el vaso, pero siempre estuvo ahí Ran. La karateka no solo fue un gran apoyo para Ryan al igual que él para ella, sino que la misma acabó ocupando el hueco que había dejado Sarah en el corazón de Ryan, ambos eran uña y carne. El tiempo que han estado juntos les ha hecho formar una cierta conexión.

No hacían falta las palabras, solo una mirada y ya era suficiente.

Dejando de recordar los malos momentos, Ryan decidió seguir pensando en la maldita clave, ya que si John se había empeñado en hacerla complicada sería porque habría conseguido alguna información bastante útil, no pensaba rendirse hasta conseguirla.

—Eras un maldito demonio John ¿Qué clase de contraseña pondrías? ¿Yaiko? —Probó con ese nombre el agente—"Ahora que lo pienso, esa sucia mujer mantenía un romance con aquel parásito, me encantaría saber que cara habrá puesto al encontrarlo muerto"

Un inconveniente hizo que Ryan tuviera que dejar de trabajar, si, era su estomago que le dio el aviso de la necesidad de alimentarse.

—Ahora que lo pienso, no he comido nada _—_ Se dijo a si mismo el agente.

El agente se levantó para dirigirse al comedor de la base pero antes de ello se dirigió a su escritorio.

Tenía una foto en la que estaba toda su familia, Kotomi, Sarumi y Misaru. Le dolía el hecho de no estar con ellos pero sabía que no había otra opción, ninguno de los que fueron victimas de esa organización la tuvieron ya que se cambiaron los nombres varias veces para no ser encontrados.

Se habían escondido por ordenes de la policía interna para entrenar y poder estar listos, tanto él como Ran fueron los que vivieron el peor de los infiernos en aquellas celdas de la organización, así que ambos se esforzaron para ser su peor pesadilla.

Algún día él tendría que ir a por su familia ya que podrían ser el próximo objetivo de esa gente, pero él sabía que la única persona que les había dado demasiada guerra hasta provocar en ellos la desesperación...fue Ran. La karateka nunca les dio descanso y no pensaba hacerlo hasta que todos dejasen de existir.

Ryan cuando la conoció, había visto en ella la angustia, el rencor, la decepción y el odio, como si antes de haber llegado a las celdas ya hubiera vivido algo igual o mucho peor, era una mujer que sufría más psicológicamente que físicamente.

El rubio a pesar de ser alguien muy poco social, no pudo evitar las ganas de querer formar equipo con la karateka

Desde aquel día en el que se quedaron en esas celdas, fueron el apoyo de cada uno, prometiéndose el uno al otro que lucharían hasta el final para poder volver a casa.

—Todo a su tiempo...Pronto volveremos a casa y podremos ser felices para siempre.

 _De_ nuevo su estómago volvió a resonar, haciendo que finalmente deje la foto en el escritorio, no sin antes dedicar una de sus tiernas sonrisas, aunque fuera de forma triste.

Era su familia y no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

— _Os_ amo.

 _Gracias a todos por los comentarios, me alegra enormemente que os esté gustando._


	10. Un Doloroso Reencuentro

Hola nuevo capitulo, al haber hablado de Ryan ya tenía que ponerme con este capitulo ya que sé que esto era lo que esperabais, espero que os agrade.

 **Un Doloroso Reencuentro**

Ryan se dirigía al comedor para poder comer algo, de repente una voz lo llamó a sus espaldas.

—Buenos días Ryan—Saludó la karateka.

—Buenos días Ran ¿Has dormido bien?

—Que va...

—¿Estás nerviosa?—Le preguntó Ryan. La karateka no le contestó—Al final nos has dormido ¿verdad?

—No, ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

—Tranquila, iré a ver si están despiertos para llevarles a la sala, ¿de acuerdo?—Dijo Ryan al saber que era lo que quería Ran.

—Esta bien, gracias Ryan.

Mientras tanto, Shinichi estaba en la misma situación que los anteriormente mencionados, no podía creerse lo que su amigo Heiji le había contado, así que no pudo pegar ojo.

— _Kudo, tengo que contarte algo..._

— _¿Que ocurre?—Preguntó Shinichi viendo como su amigo bajaba la mirada._

— _Es Ran_

— _¿Qué pasa con Ran?—Se molestó un poco el detective pero su expresión cambió a una de preocupación ya que cuando Hattori ponía esa cara, significaba que no habían buenas noticias—Hattori_

— _Hemos visto a Ran, Kazuha y yo_

— _¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Oye Hattori, yo también la vi ¿recuerdas? Hemos cenado juntos imbécil._

— _Yo hablo de la verdadera Ran_

— _¿Eh?_

— _Kudo esa no era Ran, la chica que cenó con nosotros, intentó matarnos, era una impostora._

— _¿Qué? Entonces Ran_ —El detective se puso pálido.

—Solo te diré que no le ha pasado nada bueno _._

 _El detective se quedó mudo ante la noticia ¿Ran? ¿Su Ran? imposible._

—M _añana probablemente nos lo cuente todo. Kudo sino hubiera sido por Ran, Kazuha y yo ahora mismo... estaríamos muertos._

—¡Aaahhhhhhh! ¡¿Donde estoy?! ¡¿Qué hago aquí?!—Se levantó Kogoro sobresaltado haciendo que Shinichi saliera de sus pensamientos.

—¿Pero qué le pasa?—Se levanto Heiji enfadado ante los gritos del detective durmiente.

—¡¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?!—Preguntó Mouri alterado.

—¿Es que no sabe nada Mouri?—Preguntó Yusaku.

—Yo estaba en el restaurante con mi mujer y de repente me quede frito—Se puso la mano en la barbilla intentado recordar lo sucedido—No me acuerdo de nada más.

Todos suspiraron por las palabras del detective durmiente ya que creyeron que el hombre se lo había tomado a la ligera y se durmió, pero resultó ser que seguía inconsciente.

—"Vaya, todo el mundo le duerme a este tío"—Pensó Heiji con los ojos entrecerrados.

El detective del Oeste, fijo su mirada en Shinichi ya que vio en él una mirada perdida, se notaba que estaba ansioso por saber que ocurría aquí y si Ran estaba implicada en algún peligro, no se lo perdonaría nunca ya que nunca se había percatado de ello.

Mientras tanto, Ryan había dejado la sala preparada a petición de Ran para que éstos pudieran desayunar y luego saber toda la verdad. A pesar de no ser su familia, sabía que no era algo fácil, pero él tenía claro estar con Ran hasta el final, la apoyaría en todo momento.

—¿Qué haces?—Preguntó una voz femenina.

—Preparar la mesa para cuando estén aquí ¿y tú Vermouth?

—Voy a salir para ver si encuentro algo.—Dijo Vermouth mientras se volteaba.

—Esta bien, hasta luego.—Se despidió Ryan

—Bye—Se despidió la rubia

—Bien ya está todo listo, llegó el momento de la verdad—Dijo Ryan con los ojos cerrados.

El rubio, salió de la sala para dirigirse a las habitaciones de la familia de Ran, había muchas cosas de las que hablar. Debían saber que le había sucedido a la chica y donde estuvo durante todo este tiempo.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo unos ojos de color violeta lo miraban atentamente, no lo iba a negar, por una parte quería verles pero a la vez les guardaba un poco de rencor por no haberse dado cuenta de que nunca hubo ningún motivo para que ella tuviera que marcharse. Eso era algo que le dolía a la karateka, y a pesar del daño que le causó el detective, ésta también sentía decepción hacia él, pero eso era algo que no iba a admitir... de momento.

Ryan había llegado a la primera puerta, toco con los nudillos para confirmar de que iba a abrir para entrar .

—Buenos días, ya es la hora—Dijo sin más dejando a los varones con la palabra en la boca ya que éste se marchó para informar a las mujeres y hacerles lo mismo que a los otros. Finalmente todos salieron al pasillo.

—¡Eri!—Gritó Kogoro al ver a su mujer.

—¿Quién voy a ser?—Dijo la abogada con los brazos cruzados.

—Estaba preocupado—Le dijo a su mujer para abrazarla fuerte provocando el sonrojo en ésta.

—"El amor"—Pensó Yukiko juntando las manos y poniéndolas en una mejilla.

—¿Nos contará lo que sucede?—Preguntó Shinichi ya sin paciencia.

—Si, siganme en silencio

—¿De qué está hablando?—Preguntó Kogoro.

—¡Shhhhhhh!—Dijeron todos a la vez mirando molestos al detective durmiente.

—"Menuda gente"—Pensó Kogoro con los ojos entrecerrados.

Todos caminaban en silencio hasta llegar a una amplia habitación en la que había una mesa con el desayuno de cada uno.

—Pueden desayunar mientras viene quien hablara con ustedes—Dijo mientras se iba de la sala.

—Disculpe—Lo llamó Eri, éste se detuvo y la miró—¿Donde está Ran? Me dijeron que estaba aquí.

—Tranquila, ahora vendrá señora—Le informó con una sonrisa.

—Gracias—Agradeció la abogada más calmada.

Los de Osaka se intercambiaron una mirada llena de preocupación algo que a Shinichi no le había pasado desapercibido.

—"Ran... tengo un mal presentimiento"—Pensó el detective del Este

Ryan al contestarle a la abogada, se fue en busca de la karateka quien en estos momentos le estaba esperando.

—Ran

La karateka, estaba apoyada en la pared con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

—Lo sé, vamos

Mientras tanto en la sala, todos estaban sentados esperando explicaciones, nadie tenía hambre, ni siquiera Kogoro.

Todos, sobre todo el detective, tenían un nudo en el pecho, en aquella sala yacía un silencio aterrador hasta que una puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer con el cabello largo hasta la cintura, mirada violeta y fría, con un mono negro y un pañuelo en su cuello para tapar su cicatriz.

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia aquella mujer que les dejaba helados, cada uno se hacia preguntas mentalmente.

—"Ran"—Pensaron los de Osaka.

—Supongo que no les sorprenderá demasiado el hecho de que sea yo ¿verdad?—Dijo con un tono seco Ran.

—Pues claro que no, ¿Por qué tendría que sorprendernos Mouri?—Dijo la científica cruzando los brazos.

—Cállate Sherry, yo que tú no hablaría demasiado—Dijo Ran sentándose en una silla.

—No me llames Sherry—Dijo Shiho con un tono amenazante.

—¿Por qué? No te gusta que te recuerden que fuiste una traidora ¿verdad?

—Cómo te...

—No importa el bando, has nacido con la esencia de la traición Miyano—La interrumpió la katareka fijando en ella su fría mirada—Y ahora cierra la boca, no estoy aquí para perder el tiempo contigo.

—Ran, hija—La llamó su madre.

—Bien, no estoy aquí para interrupciones, por favor mamá, silencio, necesito hablar yo, las preguntas vendrán luego ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron confusos ante la actitud de la karateka, menos los de Osaka que ya vivieron la situación y en el caso de Heiji un tanto peor ya que le había apuntado con un arma.

Pero el que no podía creerse la actitud de la chica era el detective. Shinichi miraba a Ran y la veía diferente pero algo que no cambió en él fueron sus sentimientos, a pesar de esa manera tan seca que tenía la karateka de hablar, él sabía que era el amor de su vida quien les estaba ordenando que se mantuvieran en silencio y él era uno de los primeros en hacerlo ya que necesitaba desesperadamente información y no era por ser detective sino por ella.

—Hace cuatro años fui victima de un secuestro, una mujer idéntica a mi os engañó haciendo que vosotros pensarais que me fui a un repentino viaje para no volver—Eri se puso las manos en la boca horrorizada al recordar aquel día, iba a hablar hasta que su hija penetró en ella su mirada como diciendo que se callara, no estaba dispuesta a aceptar más interrupciones—Me tuvieron durante mucho tiempo, mi cuerpo había pasado por varias dificultades en aquel entonces, si, fui torturada.

—¡¿Como?!—Gritaron sus padres

—¡Silencio! Déjenme seguir por favor

—Conocí a Ryan, el hombre que os atendió, en las celdas de aquella organización, al igual que yo, él también fue otra victima ya que John era un infiltrado en la CIA, Ryan lo había descubierto y éste decidió silenciarlo. Con el paso del tiempo, se dio el aviso de la desaparición de dos agentes ... Ryan y Sarah así que empezaron a buscarlos, la última nombrada, no se encuentra entre nosotros ya que no tuvo la suerte de salir de allí con vida porque no aguantó las torturas. Nunca nos habíamos ido de Japón, estuvimos encerrados en las afueras del mismo, esa gente dispone de muchos lugares y si tienen un objetivo es por algo, como a mí. Aun no sabemos porque han querido secuestrarme ya que fui alguien de poco interés...hasta ahora. Finalmente consiguieron encontrarnos.

—Un momento ,espera, es demasiada información ¿Cómo puede haber pasado todo eso? ¿Entonces quien era la de ayer?—Preguntó la científica mirándola de reojo.

—Es verdad, ayer estabas con nosotros Ran—Dijo Sonoko

.—¿Tenía esa Ran, una cicatriz como esta en el cuello?—Ran se quitó el pañuelo de su cuello para demostrar lo que estaba diciendo, dejó a todos horrorizados mirando las marcas que tenía en él.

—La de ayer era una impostora—Informo el detective del Oeste.

—¡¿Pero que tontería estás diciendo?!—Gritó Shiho mirando al moreno sin creerse nada.

—¡Ayer intentó matarnos imbécil y si no hubiera sido por ella, ahora mismo Kazuha y yo no lo estaríamos contando!—Le gritó el detective del Oeste a la científica.

—Heiji, tiene razón, si no quieres creer a Ran, mejor cállate por favor—Dijo Kazuha mirando a Shiho seria.

Shiho se asustó ante el grito del moreno y no pudo replicar al escuchar que Kazuha y él estuvieron apunto de morir, decidió dar un voto de silencio.

—Así que nunca te fuiste—Murmuró el detective del Este sin ser escuchado por nadie pero si por Ran.

La mirada de Shinichi se tornó sombría ante la noticia ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? secuestraron a Ran y él sin enterarse, pensó que lo había abandonado y resultó ser que se la habían arrebatado. Se sentía el hombre más miserable del mundo.

—Hay más cosas de las que os hablaré , pero ahora debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer—Se levantó la karateka para irse, pero su madre se lo impidió envolviéndola entre sus brazos, Kogoro las rodeos a ambas, sus padres lloraban ante la noticia que les dio su hija, seguían sin creérselo ya que esto estaba siendo muy brusco para ellos, pero era su hija la que estaba delante de ellos y no tenía signos de estar mintiendo.

A diferencia de Eri y Kogoro, la karateka no correspondió al abrazo, los quería no había duda de ello, pero le costaba perdonarles el hecho de que no se hubieran dado cuenta, había llegado a pensar que no se preocupaban por ella lo suficiente para no percatarse de su secuestro, les apartó dejándolos confusos por la acción.

—Tengo que irme—Les dio la espalda.

—Hija—Dijo su madre entre lágrimas.

—Ran, espera—La llamó su padre pero ésta salió de la habitación dejando a todos sin palabras.

Era demasiada información la que tenían que asimilar y ella lo sabía, por ello decidió dejarles solos, al salir de la sala alguien con dos largos brazos la abrazó por la espalda fuertemente, haciendo que ésta se entremezca por la respiración de aquel individuo en su oído.

—Ran...

Era Shinichi y Ran ya se había dado cuenta por su fragancia, a pesar de los años jamás olvidaría el olor de aquel hombre que fue el único que conseguía hacerle perder el control en cada momento.

Pero era alguien que le había decepcionado al no haberse dado cuenta de su problema. De repente recordó aquella dolorosa traición.

Sin pensárselo dos veces le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estomago con sus dos codos, haciendo que el ojiazul cayera al suelo de rodillas respirando con dificultad.

—¡Kudo!—Gritó Hattori al ver el golpe que le dio la karateka ya que éste estaba espiando la escena.—¿Estás bien, amigo?

Se acercó el moreno poniéndose a su altura para comprobar el estado de Shincihi.

—Ra-Ran—La llamó el detective al ver que la muchacha se iba, ésta se detuvo y fijo su mirada en él.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a mi

Fin del capitulo querido lectores, por fin el reencuentro, no ha sido tan bonito, lo sé, seguramente alquien querrá matarme pero vamos a ver, quien actuaría de forma dulce cuando vivió un infierno como el de Ran...NADIE

 **Ran :** Era necesario hablar de Ryan ya que es un personaje que también se debe saber de él y de su familia la cual aparecerá más adelante. Quise mencionar parte de su sufrimiento y una de las torturas que vivió con Ran y su fuerte relación con ella y por el vinculo amistoso de ambos y eso será interesante. siento que te parezca lento. Espero que este capitulo te mole más, gracias por comentar ^^

 **Kid Walker:** Al final logré marearte un poco ¿no? no quiero que lo pilles tan rápido, como bien dices tú, nada es lo que parece. Aquí explico el porque del secuestro de Ryan y más adelante se sabrá porque su familia no fue molestada por aquella organización. Ran tampoco fue secuestrada por capricho,y eso lo sabrás más adelante. No amenazaban a Ran con su hijo ¿sabes por que? Lo diré más adelante, todo tiene su motivo, Muchas gracias por comentar ^^


	11. Esto Solo Era El Principio

**Esto Solo Era El Principio**

—¡Aaahhh! por favor ¡No! —Suplicaba gritando de dolor al recibir varios latigazos.

—¡Aaaahh!

—Lo siento, son ordenes del jefe —Dijo sonriendo de forma maliciosa aquel hombre con su rostro cubierto.

La doble de Ran, en la noche del reencuentro llamó a uno de sus compañeros en una cabina de las afueras de Tokio ya que no podía moverse por el disparo de Ran.

A pesar de haber llevado un chaleco antibalas, estaba completamente segura de tener algo roto por recibir un disparo con aquella escopeta a corta distancia. Lo que más le había sorprendido es que la había disparado con una sola mano.

Un hombre de escalón bajo para la organización, recogió a la doble de Ran en el lugar nombrado anteriormente, eran varios los que tenían a su disposición ya que eran personas aparentemente normales pero enfermas de corazón

Son personas que disfrutan viendo a los demás sufrir, para ellos eso era vivir con placer, sobre todo porque ganaban dinero por cada uno de los trabajos que se les ordenaba.

La doble de Ran, sabía que esto le iba a suceder, que iba a recibir su castigo, el no cumplir con su misión fue algo que le dolió demasiado, odiaba a la verdadera Ran...Demasiado.

El teléfono de aquel hombre, empezó a sonar haciendo que la doble de Ran le mirará con un ojo cerrado por el dolor.

—Si —Respondió a la llamada —Ah, es usted.

Miró a la doble de Ran para luego poner el aparato en su oído mientras ésta le miraba con la duda en su rostro.

—Quiere hablar contigo... —Dijo aquel hombre en tono seco.

—S-S-Si —Su voz se notaba temblorosa.

—¿Has aprendido la lección? —Preguntó sin esperar la respuesta de ésta quien en estos momentos el dolor no le permitía decir mucho—Te daré un oportunidad y será la última.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, en la mansión Kudo una de las miembros más temibles contemplaba el cuerpo de John en el suelo.

Aquella mujer con la ira a flor de piel, mando un mensaje a su jefe para confirmar el fracaso de la misión de éste.

Al enviar el mensaje a su jefe, ordenó a sus hombres a quemar la casa y dejar la figura del león para luego marcharse del lugar, tenía clara su venganza, esto iba a ser la guerra.

Yaiko al marcharse del lugar no se había percatado de que Vermouth la vigilaba sigilosamente.

Vermouth iba a seguirla pero vio a dos más por la zona, presas fáciles, no podía luchar contra Yaiko ya que en la lucha la morena era mucho más fuerte que ella. pero en el disfraz nadie la superaba.

Se acercó a la casa para luego adentrarse al lugar disfrazada, los hombres al percatarse de la presencia de la mujer se quedaron confusos al verla de nuevo pues según la morena, tenía un trabajo que hacer.

—¿No tenías que irte?—Se atrevió a preguntar uno de ellos mientras tiraba un cerilla provocando el nacimiento de las llamas.

—¿A dónde tenía que ir?—Replicó con otra pregunta ya que si éstos sabían algo de su enemiga estaría a un paso adelante.

—P-Pues hoy—El sonido de su móvil lo interrumpió, lo sacó para atender a la llamada.

—Escúchame, cuando acabéis con eso, el jefe quiere que vayáis a ese lugar—Informó una voz femenina

—¿Quién eres?

—Idiota quien voy a ser, ¡¿te estás burlando de mi?!—Se enfureció esa persona.

—¿Yaiko? Pero...—Dijo señalando a Vermouth quien en estos momentos esbozo una sonrisa confiada.

—¿Qué sucede? ¡Responde!—Grito Yaiko.

—Un impostor se está haciendo pasar por ti—Respondió sacando el arma de su chaqueta.

—"Vermouth"—Pensó Yaiko para después girar bruscamente con el coche—¡No la dejéis escapar!

Ambos hombres se enfurecieron por haber sido engañados, fijaron sus miradas en aquella mujer que seguía con su característica sonrisa.

—¿Quién eres en realidad?

—A secret makes a woman, woman...—Respondió para luego dirigirse al hombre que tenía la pistola.

Un primer disparo evitado por la rubia, dio sonido en aquella casa que ahora yacía en llamas, si Vemouth no salía de allí rápido se convertiría en alimento para el fuego.

Tenía claro que hacer, se llevaría a uno de ellos, el que habló con Yaiko seguro que tendría cierta información sobre el próximo movimiento, al otro sin dudarlo se lo cargaría.

—Con que quieres jugar—Se rió aquel hombre.—Pues juguemos

Otro disparo, otro y otro más fueron evitados gracias a la maestría de la rubia, quien corría sin detenerse provocando la ira en uno de ellos. Ante la dificultad de la vista, Vemouth aprovechó para que aquel miembro disparara de nuevo, pero lo que éste no se esperaba era que la rubia fuese a utilizar a su compañero como escudo.

—Maldición—Dijo al ver a su compañero muerto en el suelo—Me las pagarás

De nuevo la apuntó con el arma para comenzar otro tiroteo, para su desgracia ya no le quedaban balas en el arma, sin previo aviso de Vemouth, recibió un fuerte golpe en la nuca para luego caer desmayado.

Al cabo de un rato, Yaiko había llegado al lugar pero la casa estaba completamente en llamas. Se dispuso a marcharse ya que las sirenas daban aviso de su llegada.

Al girarse vio que en la reja de la casa de los kudo había un papel pegado, se acercó para saber de que se trataba.

 _"Nadie toca a mi Ángel, esto es solo el principio"_

—Desgraciada—Arrugó el papel entre sus manos para salir de allí a toda prisa.

Mientras tanto en la base, Ran al salir de la sala se fue directa a la habitación para ver a su hijo, quien seguramente a estas horas estaría metido en aquella pequeña biblioteca que le tenía hipnotizado.

Ran conocía el amor que su hijo tenía hacia los libros, algo heredado de su padre quien también sentía una inmensa pasión por la lectura, sobre todo si el misterio estaba de por medio.

Caminaba por los pasillos recordando aquella dolorosa situación con su familia, solo les había contado lo mínimo y todos se pusieron pálidos.

—"Ni siquiera les detallé el tema"—Sonrió melancólicamente.

Llegó al cuarto para abrir y entrar directamente para ver a su pequeño, quien no daba señales de vida en el lugar.

—Takheru ¿Takheru?—Llamo a su hijo sin éxito de respuesta, atravesó otra puerta en la que estaba la pequeña biblioteca dentro de su habitación, pero ni siquiera estaba allí.

Ran cerró los ojos suspirando resignada, pensando en que su pequeño probablemente estaría curioseando por la zona.

—Ese niño—Suspiró la karateka

Mientras tanto en aquella sala, Ryan había decidido quedarse con ellos, conocía a su amiga, supuso que lo más seguro era que quería estar sola o que probablemente se habría ido para ver a Takheru.

La puerta que estaba entreabierta se abrió del todo de repente, sacando al agente de sus pensamientos y llamando la atención de los demás.

—Ta-Takheru—Dijo Ryan sorprendido, se puso a su altura—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estoy buscando a mamá ¿La has visto tio?—Preguntó el pequeño ignorando a los presentes.

—Yo creí que estaba contigo—Ryan enarcó una ceja y se puso una mano en la cabeza.

—Pues no—Dijo el pequeño mirando el suelo con una mirada triste.

—"Vaya, todos le están mirando, espero que no se hayan dado cuenta..."—Pensó mirando de reojo a los demás quienes fijaban su mirada en Takheru.

Todos se quedaron mirando al niño ya que estaban sorprendidos al verle en este lugar. Pensaron que seguramente no eran las únicas personas que estaban en su situación, otros se percataron del parecido que tenía el pequeño de cierta persona y otros lo miraban por el simple hecho de ser adorable.

—¿Cómo te llamas guapo?—Preguntó Kazuha a Takheru amablemente.

—Soy Takheru Mo...—Ryan le tapó la boca rápidamente para luego sacarlo de allí—¿Qué haces tio Ryan?

—Takheru, ve con tu madre—Le ordenó Ryan

—Pero...

—Vamos Takheru, tranquilo luego te los presentará mamá—Le guiño un ojo al pequeño, Takheru se percató en ese instante de quienes eran, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar que su papá estaba entre ellos.

Decidió irse sin seguir rechistando, se fue corriendo en dirección a su habitación para hablar con su madre, estaba más que ansioso.

Alguien de repente lo cogió por la espalda para elevarlo del suelo.

—Eres un terremoto ¿Lo sabías?—Le dijo una voz familiar para él.

—M-Mamá me has asustado—Se quejo el pequeño entre sus brazos.

—Lo siento, pero es que no pude evitar hacerlo —Recuerda que llevas puesto un transmisor, nunca escaparás de mi—Junto su frente con la de su hijo para luego depositar un beso en su mejilla.

—Mamá

—Sabes que te busco con el localizador cuando me preocupo

—Vamos, como siempre—Dijo su hijo con una mueca burlona.

—Te quiero—Dijo dándole besos en la cara mientras Takheru se sonrojaba y molestaba.

—Jo, mamá que ya no soy un niño—Se quejó Takheru intentando bajar al suelo.

Ran en ese momento recibió una llamada que le hizo cambiar rápidamente de estado. Colocó a su hijo en el suelo para atender a la llamada.

—¿Qué ocurre Vemouth?—Preguntó Ran a la rubia.

—Tengo a uno de ellos—Informó Vemouth al otro lado del teléfono.

—Traélo...—Dijo aprentando los puños y con una ira en los ojos que asustó a Takheru.

—Ok, bye Ángel—Se despidió Vermouth.

—M-Mamá—Susurró el niño con temor.

Ran al ver a su hijo de esa manera se acercó a él para cogerle de nuevo entre sus brazos para luego abrazarlo con cariño.

—Lo siento—Se disculpó Ran quien era correspondida al abrazo por Takheru.

Takheru al calmarse miró a su madre fijamente a los ojos dándole a entender el mensaje.

—Supongo que...ya les viste ¿verdad?—El niño asintió ante su madre quien bajó la mirada tristemente—Cuando interroguemos a ese hombre...te los presentaré ¿podrías esperar hasta entonces? P-Por favor.

Su hijo notó la melancolía en la voz de su madre, así que por ella podría esperar solo un poco más, le sujeto el rostro para depositar un inesperado beso en la mejilla de su madre.

—Vale mami—Aceptó Takheru sonriendo de forma cariñosa a su madre.

Ran se sorprendió ante la actitud tan positiva por parte de su hijo, agradecía internamente el tenerlo a su lado, él era el motivo de su lucha, su salvación.

—Eres mi bebe—Dijo Ran consiguiendo que Takheru se molestase por el comentario.

—Yo no soy ningún bebe—Dijo molesto.

—Oh, si que lo eres—Ran comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

—Por favor mamá, ya, para—Suplicaba entre risas.

Mientras ese momento entre madre e hijo sucedía, Shinichi se puso frente a Ryan para hablar con él. El agente se quedó mirándole seriamente.

—¿Qué quieres?—Preguntó Ryan apoyándose en la pared.

—Quiero saber que sucede, sé que hay algo más y quiero que me lo digas—Dijo tajante ganandose un sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de Ryan.—También quiero ayudar

—¿Estás seguro?—Preguntó Ryan sin retirar su sonrisa con los ojos cerrados.

—Estamos seguro—Dijo otra voz detrás de Shinichi.

—H-Hattori...

—No pienso quedarme atrás, Kudo—Dijo sonriendo de forma confiada.

—Ni hablar Heiji—Se opuso Kazuha jalándolo del brazo mientras el moreno la fulminaba con la mirada.

—Han intentado matarme y a ti también Kazuha, tenemos que hacer algo—Se liberó del agarre para posicionarse junto a Ryan y a Shinichi—"Además, no pienso permitir que te pase nada, tonta"

—"Sus mentes nos serían de ayuda"—Pensó Ryan observando a los detectives—"Pero Ran no estará de acuerdo con esto"

Ryan iba a decirles algo pero un mensaje le interrumpió, sacó su móvil para ver de quien era.

—"¿Ran?"—Pensó Ryan

 _Vermouth tiene a uno, acaba de llegar, ve a la sala de interrogatorios_

 _Ran_

—Que sagaz—Pensó el rubio sonriendo con ironía.

Ryan, miró a los detectives quienes en estos momentos no parecían tener intención de echarse atrás. Le sorprendió ver la nueva cara del ojiazul, no solo reflejaba tristeza en su rostro sino que también había en ella impotencia, ira y decisión.

Le pareció bien a Ryan la cooperación de Shinichi ya que tenía cierta relación con el tema, no por nada se había ganado el mote de bala plateada por aquel hombre de desconocida identidad de aquella organización que fue destruida por él hace unos años.

Por una vez no haría caso a las palabras de su amiga, esta vez no, quería verla feliz de nuevo y si eso implicaba estar en su contra en ciertos temas a pesar de conocer el dolor de su causa, lo haría porque era lo correcto.

—Solo vosotros dos, nadie más—Les dijo a los detectives mientras los demás entendían su mensaje en la sala, iban a haber replicas por ciertas personas del lugar, pero Shinichi les dirigió una mirada que transmitía un "Silencio" con severidad.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Heiji vio a su amigo Shinichi con su cara de detective, lo de Ran le había dolido, no pensaba dejar esto así. Todos dieron voto de silencio y agacharon la cabeza.

Shinichi se giró de nuevo para mirar a Ryan, quien en estos momentos también se podía observar en él mucha seriedad.

—Tenemos a uno de ellos, seguidme—Dijo para luego girarse y salir del lugar con los detectives por detrás, quienes compartieron una mirada llena de seguridad, preparados para cualquier cosa, pero esto solo era el principio.

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, por fin mi querido Shinichi se ha apretado el cinturón..ya era hora jajaja , En el próximo capitulo habrán más novedades ^^

 **KidWalker** : Shinichi aquí decide ponerse las pilas, no quiero que sea como Kogoro. Ryan tendrá un papel fundamental ya que él si quiere que Shinichi éste dentro de esto porque sería de gran ayuda pero Ran..Pues ya sabes lo de ella, la pobre. Habrán más sorpresas no te lo pierdas. Gracias por Comentar :D

 **harmonystar:** Me alegra de que te haya gustado, Shinichi pronto sabrá muchas cosas, espero que sigas mi historia para conocer las sorpresas que iran saliendo ^^ Gracias por comentar


	12. Un Tacto Deseoso

Hola que tal criaturitas de Dios, pues bueno siento haber tardado en publicar este capitulo, supuestamente estaba preparado pero el contenido no me pareció bueno así que preparé otro, tampoco quiero entrar en la monotonía, así que espero que este capitulo satisfaga a mis queridos Lectores, Gracias por seguir mi historia.

 **Un Tacto Deseoso**

En aquel pasillo de paredes blancas y un inmenso silencio con el único sonido del caminar de tres hombres, hacia acto de presencia, ninguno de ellos decía ni una sola palabra a pesar de haber mil y una preguntas, sin respuestas.

El detective tenía un mal presentimiento, algo estaba por llegar y no sería nada bueno,debía estar preparado, no solo por él, sino también por Ran.

Miró a Ryan fijamente estando detrás de él, no conocía a este hombre pero podía percibir en su esencia, que era un sujeto bastante peligroso, pues éste al cabo de unos segundos sin girar su rostro se dio cuenta de que el ojiazul le miraba.

—Te gusta mi espalda,eh—Bromeó Ryan

Shinichi no se esperaba aquellas palabras, sus dos ojos convertidos en dos puntitos parpadeaban ante la insesperada broma.

Finalmente el detective entrecerró los ojos mirando al rubio, no era momento de bromear y al parecer este agente en los momentos más serios, se disponía decir cosas semejantes.

—Soy así en esta clase de momentos chico, lo siento. Pero en esta situación es mejor olvidar la tensión, al menos yo consigo fingir una estúpida sonrisa, pero ella...—Murmuró lo último pero no fue algo que el detective no pudiera escuchar

—Quiero saber que le hicieron a Ran, solo de pensar que me la quitarony le hicieron daño yo...—Gruño aprentando lso puños

—"Kudo"—Pensó el moreno apenado.

—Lo ha pasado muy mal chico... más de lo que crees ¿Sabes lo que no decían cuando nos torturaban?—Esa palabra retumbaba una y otra vez en la cabeza de Shinichi "Tortura". La odiaba más que nunca y no pensaba perdonar a los desgraciados que fueron capaces de tocar a su Ángel—Nos decían que lo hacían para poder olvidar el dolor, para no sentir ninguna clase de emoción, querían convertirnos en sus marionetas, solo Ran y yo, conseguimos salir de allí, gracias a alguien que dio nuestra localización.

El ojiazul escuchaba atentamente las palabras del rubio, quien era ese "alguien", le dolía admitir que no era él, sino otra persona, pero a pesar de ello le debía demasiado por haber salvado a Ran.

—¿Quién es?—Preguntó el detective.

—No puedo decírtelo, no ahora—Respondió Ryan.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡ Se supone que me tienes que contar lo que sucede aquí, ahora estoy metido en el trapo y necesito información!—Replicó el ojiazul sin dar su brazo a torcer.

—Muchacho, te sorprendería saber quien sería aquella persona o más bien aquellas personas—Dijo el rubio para sentenciar la conversación con una última frase—Además ya los conoces, cuando dije que no podía decírtelo ahora, era porque solo quería que vieras quien es eran con tus propios ojos—Se giró Ryan riendo entredientes.

El ojiazul no pudo evitar poner una mueca de molestia al igual que su amigo Hattori, este tipo se lo tomaba todo a broma y eso enfadaba enormemente a los detectives aunque estos no lo aparentasen demasiado.

—"Idiota"—Pensaron ambos detectives suspirando resignados

—Debes de estar preparado—Murmuró llamando la atención del ojiazul—Habrá cosas dolorosas que escucharás, si es que ella decide contártelas algún día, ha vivido un infierno y si te cuento esto es porque sé que fuiste alguien importante para Ran.

Shinichi detuvo su caminata por un momento, Ryan supo que esas palabras hicieron efecto en él, eso era lo que quería el rubio, hacer que la rabia apropiase de él para la batalla, esto no era un juego, debía estar preparado emocionalmente y físicamente para cualquier cosa. El ojiazul que ahora Ryan observaba detenidamente le transmitía confianza, podía contar con él.

El detective del Oeste se preocupo por su amigo, él conocía el dolor que se podía llegar a sentir pues a pesar de no haberlo vivido, el simple hecho de pensar que Kazuha podría haber pasado por algo así, le provocaba una punzada en el corazón, pero no era el momento de pensar de forma negativa debía ayudar a su amigo, hizo ademán de acercarse a él pero Ryan lo detuvo sujetándolo del hombro para luego negar con la cabeza, Heiji se giró para enfrentarle con la mirada.

—¿Qué estás tramando?—Le susurró seriamente el detective del Oeste al rubio.

Ryan soltó al moreno para acercarse al ojiazul y posar sus manos encima de sus hombros, como señal de apoyo.

—Debes ser fuerte y si quieres protegerla, no creo que debas dejarte vencer...No ahora—Dijo Ryan mirando al detective—Esta batalla no será fácil, quiero que des lo mejor de ti,como hiciste hace años con aquella organización ¿Entendido?

El detective finalmente levantó su mirada en la que Ryan notó el cambio en ella, en ella se reflejaba la determinación, sabía que el ojiazul podía ser peligroso si la ocasión lo requería, sobre todo cuando Ran estaba de por medio.

—Vamos a ver a ese desgraciado—Sentenció el detective para seguir caminando.

—"Estás más metido en esto de lo que crees chico"—Pensó el rubio quien decidió alcanzar junto a Hattori al ojiazul para dirigirse a la sala de interrogatorios.

Minutos después Ryan, Shinichi y Hattori llegaron a la sala, entraron a la sala de al lado por ordenes de Ryan, pues tenían que saludar a dos personas que les esperaban en el lugar según el agente.

—Hola, Silver Bullet—Saludó sensualmente Vermouth sentada con las piernas cruzadas.—Sabía que el terco de Ryan no le haría caso a Ran.

—Vermouth—Nombró a la rubia quien sonreía divertida al ver la cara del ojiazul.

—Vaya pero si es el niño—Otra voz familiar a sus espaldas entró por la puerta haciendo que éste se volteará sorprendido. ¿En serio era él?

—A-Akai...

—No perdamos más tiempo, veamos quien es nuestro amigo—Dijo Akai acercándose al espejo y darle a un botón para visualizar la otra sala en la que estaban dos agentes vigilando al sujeto.

— Vermouth, has cogido a uno muy bueno, enhorabuena—Felicitó Ryan mientras observaba al miembro de la organización con una sonrisa.

—¿Quién es ese?—Preguntó Heiji esperando la respuesta al igual que Shinichi pues ambos desconocían la identidad del sujeto.

—Le llaman Jou—Respondió Ryan sin apartar la vista del espejo y llamando la atención de Akai y Vemouth—Tenemos su expediente completo tranquilos, este tipo se había escapado de la cárcel la primera vez que lo cogimos y desde aquello no lo pudimos encontrar, irónico.

—Me hice pasar por Yaiko cuando vi la oportunidad, al parecer están planeando algo, no he podido sacar más, esa mujer llamó justo cuando empezó decírmelo, que inoportuna—Dijo mientras encendía un cigarrillo —Ryan...¿No piensas esperar a Ran?

—No, vendrá conmigo él—Respondió señalando al ojiazul quien agradeció con una mirada.

—Sabes que ella...

—Lo sé—La cortó—Pero todos sabeis que en algún momento deberá conocer la verdad

Vermouth y Akai se mantuvieron en silencio mientras el detective del Este se quedó confuso por aquella frase, se giró para fijar su mirada en el rubio quien le transmitía con un solo gesto las palabras "No es el momento" eso era lo que entendió el detective ¿No querían contarle nada? ¿Por qué tanto secretismos? ¿No pensaban hablar?...Pues bien, él se las apañaría como fuera para saber lo que sucedía, no por nada consiguió la fama y varios enemigos. No, ya había esperado demasiado, pensaba saber más del tema como sea.

Ambos salieron de la habitación para ir a la siguiente, el detective detuvo a Ryan una vez estuvieron fuera.

—Si Akai y Vermouth están aquí, eso quiere decir que ¿ellos han vuelto?—Preguntó el ojiazul. Ryan se quedó en silencio dándole la espalda— ¡Responde!

—No exactamente...

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—Insistió en preguntar más el detective.

Ryan le enfrentó con una severa mirada pero Shinichi no pensaba ponerle las cosas fáciles, quería saber todo por las buenas y si lo veía necesario lo haría por las malas. Ryan suspiró resignado, la karateka le había hablado del detective de pacotilla, era muy terco, estaba claro.

—Esta bien, te lo...—Una puerta abierta por Akai interrumpió al agente quien agradecía internamente la inesperada presencia del ojiverde.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó Akai sin emoción alguna en su rostro.

—No, estamos bien—Respondió Shinichi con su semblante serio.

—Estamos esperando a que vayais a interrogar a ese tipo, el tiempo es oro en nuestra situación—Akai dirigió su mirada hacia Ryan quien había comprendido el mensaje. Akai finalmente cerró la puerta, de nuevo ambos sólos y en silencio.

—Ya le has oído—Rompió el silencio Ryan para dirigirse a la otra puerta, antes de girar el pomo miro al detective—Hablaremos luego y te contaré lo que sea adecuado que sepas.

Entró a la sala de interrogatorios dejando al ojiazul con ira floreciendo en su interior, estaba harto de secretos, quería saber la verdad de todo esto, de como Ran había acabado siendo torturada, de como su vida tan de repente se convirtió tan sumamente peligrosa.

Un puñetazo resonó por el pasillo en dirección a la pared, otro más y otro, hasta que una firme mano le detuvo sujetándole de la muñeca para evitar que se hiciera más daño de lo que ya se había hecho, sus nudillos sangraban un poco por la tortura que él mismo provocó hace unos instantes.

Enfadado por la acción de la persona que se atrevió a detenerle, se giró para enfrentarle, pero se paralizo al ver quien era.

—R-Ran...

—No deberías de hacer eso...—Dijo con frialdad al detective, pero esa no era Ran, su Ran, la conocía demasiado bien y a pesar de los años sabía que esa dulce y tierna muchacha seguía dentro de ella aunque ésta quisiera ocultarlo a causa del dolor que vivió, no podía perdonarse a si mimo, quería protegerla.

La violácea hizo ademan de irse pero esta vez fue el detective quien la detuvo sujetándola por la muñeca, para luego besar sus labios dejándola con los ojos abiertos.

La chica no podía creerse lo que estaba sucediendo ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Quién se creía que era? pero ¿Por qué no le detenía? ¿Le estaba gustando?

—No pienso dejarte nunca más Ran—Dijo mientras la besaba y aprisionaba en la pared para evitar recibir otro golpe.

En ese beso habían demasiadas emociones ¿Cómo podía transmitir un beso tantas cosas? Los actos de amor siempre han tenido más fuerza que las palabras, Maldecía el momento en el que una vez separado de ella por falta de aire se atrevió a decir " te amo" para luego volver a besar sus labios. Ella no daba credito de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! esto no era lo correcto le había hecho daño, la traicionó besando los labios de otra mujer que no eran los de ella, le aparto de un empujón para salir corriendo del lugar, se sentía avergonzada y decepcionada consigo misma.

— ¡Espera Ran!—Shinichi no se había creído lo que había hecho, pero lo necesitaba o mejor dicho... siempre la había necesitado, le dolía verla alejarse de él. Se prometió a sí mismo ayudar a Ran y a dar venganza hacia aquellos que se atrevieron a cambiarla brutalmente .

 _Bueno pensaba hablar de otra cosa en este capitulo pero hice unos cambios, en todo caso el cambio no ha sido tan malo o ¿sii? Es que quería hacer que Shin le hiciera perder un poco a Ran la cordura, seh amo a ese maniático de los misterios xDDD_

 **KidWalker: Verás Shinichi va a despertar más de lo que crees, creo que este capítulo te dará cierta pista para comprender más la trama, espero que te esté gustando, gracias por comentar^^**

 **Ah por cierto gracias por las sugerencias, me llamaron la atención y pienso leerlos, te lo agradezo mucho, últimamente no encuentro ninguna lectura que me llame la atención pero estas me han parecido bastante interesantes así que cuando las lea te daré mi opinión :D**


	13. Hablando en Silencio

Hola aquí estoy , si lo sé, he tardado demasiado pero como ya dije en "Sueño" el trabajo y los estudios eran un impedimento para subir las historias y en el caso de este fic pues...No estaba listo a pesar de saber como quería desarrollar el capitulo xD. Lo siento, es lo único que puedo decir, la próxima vez intentaré no tardar^^ Hasta pronto.

 **Hablando en Silencio**

Se le encogió el corazón al verla alejarse de él después de haberla besado, la necesitaba cerca, ahora más que nunca.

Desconocía el porque de la actitud de su amada hacía él ¿Por qué lo despreciaba tanto? ¿Por qué lo alejaba de ella?

De repente su mente comenzó a darle respuestas que le hacían sentirse realmente miserable.

 _"No hiciste nada"... "No la buscaste" ..."Fuiste un ingenuo"_

Cada frase y otras más hacían eco en su mente, odiaba esas palabras, no podía con ello, decidió ir a por Ran, pero una fuerza mayor lo sujetó del brazo impidiéndole hacer el acto.

Shinichi enfurecido, se giró rápidamente para ver quien se había atrevido a detenerle.

—Tú...

—Sabía que harías algo estúpido —Dijo Ryan sin soltar a Shinichi.

—Suéltame, debo ayudar a Ran-Dijo el detective del Este.

—¿Ayudarla? —Ryan se rió por el comentario del ojiazul —Muchacho, creo que la ayuda la necesitarás tú.

—¡¿Qué?!...

—Deja a Ran, en estos momentos solo serías una molestia para ella-Le interrumpió el rubio soltándole del brazo— es bastante fuerte e independiente.

—¡Debo protegerla, te recuerdo que tú también me lo dijiste!-Gritó el detective del Este.

—Eso era para despertar tus sentidos, nada más, te veía bastante perdido y es por eso que te lo dije , sabía que esas palabras te despertarían —Dijo Ryan tranquilamente con los brazos cruzados.

Shinichi miraba a Ryan con ira, llegaban momentos en los que podía comprender el sentimiento de un asesino.

—Vamos dentro, tenemos trabajo —Sentenció el rubio mientras abría la puerta para volver a entrar.

El ojiazul sin decir ni una sola palabra, entró junto a Ryan a la sala para obtener la información necesaria de aquel con el nombre de Jou.

Ryan le envió un mensaje a la karateka para que supiera quien era el tipo que había atrapado la rubia.

 _El miembro que ha cogido Vemouth es Jou_

 _Ryan_

—"Bien será mejor que empecemos"-Pensó Ryan mirando al miembro de la organización —"Maldita escoria"

Aquella mujer, de ojos violáceos, extremadamente delgada pero en buena forma se aproximaba a la sala en la que estaban sus familiares y amigos.

Sabía que Ryan no le obedecería y haría que el ojiazul de una manera u otra, se metiera en el trapo, pero ella no lo permitiría, era su misión y de nadie más, no pensaba contar con el agente.

Caminaba en silencio en aquel largo pasillo de la base con la mirada oculta bajo aquella gorra de color negro, ese tono le parecía bastante atractivo pues sus enemigos nunca verían en ella el rojizo liquido de la sangre.

La karateka decidió olvidar lo que le había sucedido con el ojiazul, tenía pensado su siguiente movimiento ya que ella a través de un mensaje de Ryan, supo que el miembro atrapado por Vemouth era Jou.

La retorcida mente de ese hombre, guardaba bastantes secretos y solo había una manera de sacarle la información.

—"Me parece que mi querida amiga va a tener que cooperar" —Pensó Ran mientras caminaba.

Mientras tanto en aquella sala de la base, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la científica quien en estos momentos se encontraba sentada junto al profesor Agasa.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Shiho? — Preguntó Agasa al ver a la científica encogerse.

—Ah, no es nada, solo que hace un poco de frío aquí —Respondió forzando una sonrisa.

—¿Tienes frío? Vaya, pues yo tengo calor —Dijo Sonoko ventilándose con la mano.

Algo que no había pasado desapercibido por la chica Suzuki, era el silencio y la mirada llena de preocupación de Kazuha, desde que el moreno se había ido, ella no había dicho ninguna palabra.

—Kazuha ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Sonoko — Estás muy pálida

—¿Eh? — Kazuha giró su rostro hacia Sonoko —Si, estoy bien

—Sé que estás así por tu novio, mujer no te preocupes tanto —Dijo Sonoko sonriendo con picardía.

—¡Que no es mi novio! —Se sonrojó la de la Coleta, suspiró- Solo es que todo esto...

—Entiendo pero creo que... —Le transmitió una sonrisa tranquilizadora —Todo saldrá bien

—Eso espero...Gracias Sonoko —Agradeció Kazuha.

De repente el pomo de la puerta comenzó a girar llamando la atención de todos los presentes, no podían evitar sorprenderse al ver quien entraba de nuevo en el lugar.

—Hija —Dijo su padre poniéndose de pie.

—Ran... —.Dijo su madre haciendo el mismo gesto que Kogoro.

A diferencia de ellos, la karateka mostró total indiferencia, pues tal como entró fijo su mirada en Shiho Miyano.

—Tenemos que hablar, Miyano —Dijo la karateka secamente.

—¿Conmigo? —Arqueó una ceja Shiho.

Sin dar respuesta, Ran salió del lugar diciéndole a la científica con la mirada que la siguiera, ésta captó el mensaje, se levanto para luego salir del lugar cerrando la puerta de la sala, dejando a todos dubitativos.

Shiho una vez fuera, observó a la karateka quien en estos momentos estaba de espaldas con las manos en su cintura.

Un silencio torturador para la científica yacía en el lugar, quería saber lo que Ran iba a decirle.

—Mouri yo...

Quizá cometió un error. Quizá debió esperar, pero también quiso saber en aquel solitario pasillo el motivo de su llamado.

—Necesito que hagas algo- Dijo finalmente Ran.

—Hacer que...

Suero de la verdad, eres científica y según tu experiencia junto a los hombres de negro, para ti hacerlo sería bastante fácil, necesito que lo hagas porque tenemos a un hombre que como es de esperar, no nos dirá nada.

—¿Y por qué precisamente quieres que te ayuda yo? —Dijo Shiho.

—No es la primera vez ¿Recuerdas? —Se giró Ran hacia Miyano.

—Pe...

—Si consigo información por parte de este miembro, iré un paso más adelante. Mi trabajo es consecuencia, como verás algunos de los discípulos de la organización, sienten hostilidad hacía mi persona y es por ello que estarán esperándome en cualquier lugar de Japón-La interrumpió Ran- Debes hacerlo

—¿Y si no quiero hacerlo,Mouri?

—Oh si que lo harás, Sherry-Dijo la karateka entonando la última palabra para luego girarse y caminar haciendo que ésta apretara los dientes—Muévete

A pesar de haber querido rechistar, no pudo hacerlo, sabía que el negarse sería una mala elección, decidió hacer voto de silencio y seguir a la karateka.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —Preguntó la científica

—Necesitarás un laboratorio ¿No es así?- Replicó la karateka sin mirar a Shiho

—"No me queda otra" —Pensó Shiho.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, supongo que habrá cosas que ya irán relevándose.**

 **No olviden comentar. Hasta Ponto ^^**

 **KidWalker:** **Shinichi, ese Shinichi xD, a pesar de querer hacer que él tenga su gran papel, no puedo evitar poner a Ran en la cima xD**

 **Espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado**

 **Te has pasado, bueno soy la menos indicada xDD Pero creo que ya va siendo hora de darme la conti de Bosque, Ah Y de Wizard! ¿Me darás ShinRan en Wizard? Creo que me dijiste que tenías un proyecto en el que la pareja principal sería esa...¿Es en ese relato? Di que si...xD Como ya sabrás, soy muy ShinRan "Se me nota ¿no? xDD No puedo evitarlo jajaja**

 **Gracias por comentar ^^**


	14. Dolor

Hola, primero que nada me gustaría disculparme por la demora y otra cosa más e importante ¿Se habrán dado cuenta ya, no? He borrado el capitulo 14 "Invasión". El motivo por el cual lo hice fue porque nunca tuve la intención de escribir sobre semejante tema y entre una cosa y otra pasa lo que pasa ¿no? xD, así que como verán este nuevo capitulo es el 14. Quiero pedirles que se olviden del capitulo " invasión" y que renueven la lectura a partir del 13 para no perder el hilo, solo les pido eso y de nuevo lo siento mucho, espero que esto no les haya hecho perder las ganas de seguir leyendo mi historia y bueno espero que este capitulo les guste. Hasta pronto.

 **Dolor**

En aquella habitación rodeada de cuatro frías paredes, se encontraba una mujer de cabello corto y castaño rojizo escribiendo varias fórmulas en una libreta, se podía ver en el lugar una estantería con varios frascos con un liquido en su interior, cada uno con un color distinto, también había una larga mesa con utensilios perfectamente colocados, no había nada que ella pudiera desconocer.

Estaba claro que el motivo de tener un laboratorio tan bien condicionado para su labor no era solo porque hayan otros científicos en el lugar, sino porque ya tenían planeado requerir de sus conocimientos, pues ciertos materiales que eran especialmente necesarios para el suero de la verdad estaban a la vista.

El caso era que ¿Por qué no pedírselo a uno de los muchos científicos que había en la base? no era tan difícil elaborar el suero, entonces, ¿Qué le impulsó a la luchadora de artes marciales obligar a la científica para hacerlo?

En realidad la respuesta no era muy obvia para la científica, pero prefirió no discutir acerca del tema ya que decidió pensar que esto no lo hacia por Ran Mouri, sino por aquel hombre por el cual está totalmente enamorada, Shinichi Kudo.

Podría haberse negado, pero él era el motivo de su acción y de muchas otras más las cuales quedaran guardadas en su cabeza pues si alguien más supiera de sus planes estaría en serios problemas.

—"Supongo que me debes dos ¿no es así, Mouri?"—Pensó mientras escribía en la libreta.

Mientras tanto la joven karateka, caminaba en silencio en aquel largo pasillo en dirección a la sala de interrogatorios ya que quería saber si había algún avance con Jou.

No pudo evitar recordar a Shiho Miyano, aquella misma mujer que un día sacó a su hijo de aquel endemoniado lugar. No había tenido problemas en el acto y es por ello que dedujo que era una integrante de aquella organización pero ¿Por qué? Vivió inhumanamente trabajando para los hombres de negro creando un maldito veneno que había terminado por encoger a Shinichi, pero esa era otra historia, el caso era que porque esta misma mujer que salvo a su hijo estaba metida en otro peligroso asunto.

Simplemente no le encontraba razón a ese punto, pero prefirió no entrar en ese tema con la científica, de momento la usaría en su juego.

Saliendo ésta de sus pensamiento, detuvo su paso en seco.

—¿Qué ocurre Vermouth?—Preguntó sin voltearse.

—Veo que los instintos no te fallan, mi ángel—Dijo Vemouth sacando un cigarrillo de su caja—Al ver que no venías decidí salir de allí para buscarte

—Estaba ocupándome de un asunto—Dijo la violácea Reanudando la marcha.

—¿En qué estabas ocupada?—Preguntó Vemouth alcanzando a la luchadora de artes marciales.

—Le he pedido a Miyano que elaborase el suero de la verdad para conseguir hacer que Jou nos diera la información necesaria, según tú, tenían algo que hacer pero...

—Yaiko llamó—Continuó la frase Vermouth—Que inoportuna.

—En cualquier caso Amuro también está investigando, así que lo más probable es que me llame y si ese no fuera el caso, lo haré yo—La karateka cruzo los brazos—Además, debo ir a verle

—Amuro suele guardarse ciertas cosas y de gran importancia—Dijo la rubia.

—Lo sé, aunque eso lo hace porque solo quiere tener un informe bien detallado, cuando estábamos en el hotel solamente me informó sobre el símbolo que éstos utilizan para darse a conocer y sé que Amuro sabe más de lo que dice—Dijo reflexionando con los ojos cerrados mientras caminaba—Es un tipo bastante astuto

—No por nada le llaman cero—Dijo Vemouth con su característica sonrisa mirando para en frente—No creo que venga a la base

—¿Lo dices por Akai, verdad?—Adivinó

—Si, Amuro culpa la muerte de su padre a Akai y es por eso que no quiere verlo ni en pintura, siempre ha pensado que ese hombre utiliza a los demás para su beneficio—Continuó Vemouth—Nunca pudo perdonarle

—Vaya—La violácea giró su rostro hacia Vermouth sorprendida—Nunca me habías hablado del tema

—Eso es porque nunca tuvimos el momento—Replicó la rubia—Todo tiene un porque mi ángel.

—"Todo tiene un porque"—Repitió mentalmente Vermouth—Dime ¿Qué harás con Takheru?

La violácea, se detuvo para reflexionar la pregunta ante la mirada de Vermouth quien esperaba ansiosa la respuesta.

Conocía a ese niño desde que era un bebe y sabía el deseo que marcaba en su interior, conocer a su padre y abuelos. Era un niño que tuvo la mala suerte de madurar con antelación, tener que crecer en un ambiente que no era sano para su edad y eso la karateka lo sabía y no vivía feliz por ello. Deseaba más que nada darle la vida que se merecía, era su hijo y nunca le había quitado nada pero a la vez no se lo daba todo, una familia completa.

—Le prometí presentarle a todos después del interrogatorio—Respondió finalmente.

—Eso me parece bien—Sonrió Vemouth—Sabes que él siempre ha estado esperando este momento

—Si, lo sé...No quiero que sufra más—Respondió con la mirada sombría.

—Ángel—La llamó Vemouth—Lo has hecho muy bien

Ran ante toda respuesta reanudo su camino.

—Vamos Vermouth, tenemos que ver si ha habido algún avance en el interrogatorio. De no ser así, Miyano nos dará el suero para inyectárselo y conseguir algo que nos sea útil

—"No sé si deberíamos fiarnos del todo de Sherry"—Pensó Vemouth caminando junto a la karateka.

 **Vaya, cuando estaba escribiendo parecía ser más largo pero veo que la vista me ha fallado xD. Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	15. Juego: Primera Parte

Hola, que de tiempo, eh xD Lo siento mucho de verdad, el tema es que estaba demasiado ocupada, este capitulo me ha salido muy largo por lo tanto solo publicaré la primera parte, cuando esté corregida la segunda parte la subiré así que bueno... espero que os agrade el nuevo capitulo^^

 **Juego: Primera Parte**

Minutos más tarde, con el ánimo relativamente reconfortado, la karateka entró junto a su compañera a la sala para presenciar durante un rato como desarrollaba Ryan su interrogatorio junto al ojiazul, quien estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados observando fríamente al individuo que se encontraba sentado con una sonrisa sardónica que a cualquiera le gustaría hacer desaparecer a base de puñetazos.

—No han habido avances—Informó el agente del FBI mientras ojeaba un informe.

—Con que no , eh—Murmuró la violácea de una forma tan siniestra que dejó sorprendida a la mismísima Vermouth.

Era un hecho de que Jou se la estaba jugando al tener aquella actitud con el agente. Su manera de ignorar las preguntas y esa maldita curva en sus labios eran mensajes bastante claros y directos, signos evidentes de que no pensaba ir por la labor, pero que pronto cambiarían si fuera ella la dirigente de la situación, pues lo que menos le apetecía era perder el tiempo, si éste no le servía tenía bastante claro lo que hacer con él y no era precisamente encarcelarle.

Sin más paciencia, la joven luchadora de artes marciales se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la sala de observación.

—Ángel

—Voy a terminar con este juego—Le dijo a Venoumth antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

—"Esta chica me cae bien"—Pensó Akai levantándose de su asiento para luego ponerse en frente del espejo, pues quería ver a la violácea en acción—"Esto se pone interesante"

Mientras tanto en la sala de interrogatorios Shinichi estaba al borde de la histería, jamás en su sano juicio tuvo la necesidad de llegar a agredir a alguien físicamente, pero en estos momentos simplemente no lo pudo evitar, pues cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya tenía a Jou en el suelo, motivo provocado por un fuerte puñetazo acompañado de un "No juegues conmigo". Sin duda eso le pilló desprevenido al agente, quien en estos momentos intentaba contener la risa, pues en cierto modo esa actitud le hizo recordar a la karateka, se dio cuenta que el carácter tanto del ojiazul como el de su preciada compañera eran bastante similares.

—"Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Donde se habrá metido, Ran?"—Pensó Ryan mirando la puerta.

Como si su mente hubiera cobrado algún tipo de poder, el pomo de la puerta comenzó a girar para que luego la puerta de la sala comenzara a abrirse dejando ver a esa atractiva y fría mujer entrando con la mirada cubierta con aquella gorra de color negro.

—Ran...—Dijeron ambos hombres a la vez.

Ese nombre provocó un escalofrío en Jou quien con el pelo erizado giró su rostro para encontrarse con la penetrante mirada de aquella mujer sobre él.

—"Tú..."—Pensó Jou.

Él conocía la fama de Ran Mouri, aquella despiadada luchadora de artes marciales de la que en más de una ocasión tuvo que esconderse en las altas horas de la noche, pues él sabía que para ella los miembros de la organización eran como presas dispersas por su territorio las cuales no tenían escapatoria. De alguna u otra manera conseguía encontrarlos y sin sentir remordimiento alguno apretaba el gatillo para sentenciar las vidas de cada uno de ellos haciendo finalmente desaparecer los cuerpos y las pruebas de su acción.

Era el demonio en persona...

—Yo me encargo...Fuera—Dijo la violácea señalando la puerta con el pulgar estando de espaldas a la puerta.

—Pero...

El ojiazul fue interrumpido por Ryan quien posó su mano en su brazo como señal de "Silencio y vámonos" mensaje que captó pero con el que no estaba de acuerdo, obviamente no quería irse, deseaba quedarse más que nunca para seguir con el interrogatorio junto a la karateka, un anhelo que desafortunadamente no era mutuo sino más bien detestable para la violácea.

—He dicho, fuera—Remarcó la última palabra clavando sus ojos violetas en Shinichi consiguiendo provocar una punzada en su pecho.

—Vamos Kudo—Le dijo Ryan a Shinichi.

—Si...—Aceptó el detective del Este.

—Bien, estamos en el otro lado, Ran—Le informó Ryan.

Sin esperar respuesta, ambos hombres salieron del lugar dejando a la luchadora de artes marciales a solas con el miembro de la organización quien bajo la sorpresa de los presentes del otro lado de la sala dejó su sonrisa sardónica para sustituirla por un semblante serio.

Por otro lado, Ran comenzó a acercarse poco a poco pasando por el lado de Jou quien al notar la cercanía sintió un leve escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.

—Seré breve...Si no quieres pasarlo realmente mal será mejor que hables y...—Dijo apoyándose en la pared.

—N-No te tengo miedo—La interrumpió.

—Vaya, vaya, tienes agallas al atreverte a hablarme en ese tono, pero ¿sabes? ninguno de los tuyos ha salido con vida después de hacerlo y tú no serías la excepción—Dijo la karateka amenazante.

—¿Vas a matarme?—Preguntó Jou en tono burlón.

—No...de momento—Replicó Ran—Desgraciadamente te necesitamos con vida pues tienes información que nos podría llegar a ser de gran utilidad, así que sé bueno y coopera, dime ¿Cual iba a ser vuestro siguiente movimiento ?

—Como ya le he dicho a tu amiguito, no pienso decir ni una sola palabra, súperalo.

Ante tales palabras, la karateka con una ágil patada envió la mesa que se encontraba frente a Jou hacia la pared provocando en ella una enorme grieta, lugar en el que quedó colgada parte de la mesa, algo que dejó a los espectadores sin habla exceptuando a Vermouth y a Ryan quienes conocían el temperamento de la violácea, el detective por su lado a pesar de haber visto acciones peores que la presenciada simplemente no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

—¿Me estás retando?—Ran se sentó en una silla para luego cruzar sus piernas y apoyar su rostro en la palma de su mano mostrando total serenidad.

—Piensa lo que quieras—Dijo Jou.

—Mmm asi que es un "no"—Se puso un dedo en la barbilla fingiendo estar sorprendida—Bien entonces utilizaré el método Banri para hacerte hablar ¿Lo conoces?

No le dio ni un misero segundo para responder, pues Jou sintió como una navaja la cual salió de una misteriosa pulsera que llevaba la karateka en su muñeca le desgarraba el muslo izquierdo dibujando una linea recta de color escarlata causando en él un gruñido agónico de dolor en el que su cuerpo inevitablemente se movía violentamente en aquella silla teniendo los parpados cerrados con fuerza.

—"Maldición"—Pensó el miembro de la organización adolorido.

—Esta navaja está impregnada de Bromuro de Metilo, es un fantástico veneno para ratas y fungicida, es altamente cancerígeno y es por ello que lo utilizo con parásitos como tú, el caso es que en estos momentos necesitas un antídoto si quieres seguir conservando esa pierna, ¿ahora lo entiendes?

—Tan cruel como pensaba, esto me hace ver que el jefe en cierto modo ha conseguido hacer que seas como nosotros, eres ...¡Aaaah!

Otra linea en su pierna pero ésta más profunda que la anterior hizo acto de presencia haciendo que el miembro de la organización se retorciera de tal manera que acabó cayendo en el suelo.

—No te atrevas a compararme con los de tu calibre—Colocó aquella navaja en su gargante con una mirada que pretrificaría a cualquiera—A diferencia de vosotros yo tengo motivos por los cuales destruiros

—Tu exceso de confianza pronto desaparecerá Ran Mouri, pues al igual que tú nosotros también tenemos en esta batalla un as bajo la manga y cuando nos toque dar el golpe acabarás muy mal parada—Replicó Jou con dificultad.

—No sabes lo mucho que me asusta escuchar eso—Irónizo la violácea.

—Lo estarás bastante cuando él vuelva a tener a esa criatura entre sus manos y acabe con su vida delante de tus propios ojos

Aquellas palabras fueron el detonante para que la violácea comenzara a provocar en Jou el sufrimiento en cada milésima de segundo sin tener la intención de detenerse.

Los minutos eran interminables para el miembro de la organización quien notaba como el dolor era más intenso, se sentía mareado y adolorido, tocar el tema del hijo de la violácea fue la peor idea del momento, no sabía cuanto tiempo podría aguantar pues el efecto del veneno cada vez se hacia más insoportable.

Mientras todo esto sucedía Sonoko y Kazuha estaban por el amplio pasillo curioseando la zona, idea planeada por la chica adinerada.

—Oye Sonoko, no me parece buena idea lo que estamos haciendo ¿Por qué no volvemos?

—Oh vamos Kazuha, estoy cansada de estar en esa aburrida habitación, desde que nos han traído aquí no han hecho más que retenernos, lo mínimo sería que nos dejarán dar una vuelta para poder conocer este lugar, y además...—Sonoko se tapó la boca sonriendo.

—¿Además qué?—Preguntó Kazua arqueando una ceja.

—Vi pasar a un hombre muy guapo, es tan atractivo que su presencia debería ser ilegal—Respondió alzando los brazos con los puños cerrados y totalmente sonrojada

—No me digas que lo estás buscando— Kazuha entrecerró los ojos al recibir un enérgico asentimiento por parte de Sonoko—"Pobre de su novio, si él supiera"

 **Fin del capitulo, nos vemos en el próximo, comenten ^^**

 **Kiss**


	16. Juego: Segunda Parte

Hola, ¿que tal? Nuevo capitulo, sé que he tardado y me disculpo, bueno, espero que os guste *Inserto corazón palpitando al ritmo de la samba* xDDDD

 **Juego: Segunda parte**

El tiempo transcurría en aquella base al igual que en otros lugares del inmenso Japón, para ser más exactos, les hablo de Nagoya, una de las ciudades más grandes del país, localizada en la costa del pacífico en la ciudad de Chubu.

En las proximidades de la gran ciudad, había una enorme mansión rodeada de enormes rejas las cuales se empleaban para impedir la entrada a cualquier individuo, si nos adentramos en el lugar, podremos ver las fantásticas puertas de madera adornadas con rocas de un intenso color purpura y contrastadas con otro tono cercano al color verde pistacho, en la parte trasera había un hermoso jardín perfectamente cuidado y repleto de flores de distinguidos tipos. También se podía visualizar al lado de las ventanas varias estatuas llevando puestas las prendas tradicionales de China, sujetando con una mano curiosos bastones de plata rodeados de fascinantes diamantes, mientras que, con la otra se cubrían el rostro con los párpados cerrados, como si estuvieran siendo cegados por un destello de luz.

Más arriba, en lo más alto del edificio, se encontraban tres figuras más, pero diferentes a las anteriores ya que éstas fueron construidas con oro puro. Entre una de ellas estaba la figura de un feroz león estando en posición de ataque, mostrando sus enormes y afilados colmillos con la mirada desafiante, en el lomo de la criatura, yacía sentada la estatua de un niño pequeño sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro, teniendo en su pequeña mano una daga la cual estaba especialmente adaptada para sus diminutos dedos. Justo al lado, también se encontraba la estatua de un hombre mayor con una barba bastante larga, hasta tal punto de llegarle al obligo, su cabello el cual cumplía las mismas expectativas lo tenía peinando en una trenza, llevaba puestos los típicos ropajes de un emperador, su vestimenta consistía en una túnica con detalles alineados y de en un ancho cinturón cargado de piedras preciosas, las mangas del vestido a simple vista se podría saber que eran incomodas pues eran exageradamente anchas, en su cabeza llevaba colocado un llamativo sombrero con dos extrañas tablas saliendo por los laterales, como si con ellas pudiera tener la posibilidad de volar. Con una mano alzada al cielo, mostraba entre sus dedos una pequeña joya de color azul zafiro mientras expresaba en su rostro cierto aire de grandeza, arrogancia, poder y presunción.

A unos cuantos metros atrás del susodicho de piedra, había una enorme cascada de mármol rodeada de diferentes tipos de plantas silvestres , en el que a causa del agua, un hermoso arcoíris hacia acto de presencia dando al lugar de forma espectacular una perfecta sincronización de paz y armonía.

Sin ninguna duda, se podría calificar como el sitio perfecto.

En la mansión, como es de esperar, caminaba por la distinguida zona un mayordomo de la edad de más o menos cincuenta años, a pesar de sus años y piel arrugada, tenía un cuerpo admirablemente esbelto y musculoso, su elegante esmoquin negro conjuntaba con guantes blancos y unos elegantes zapatos.

Su mano derecha, sostenía de forma elegante una bandeja plateada, la cual cubría con una fina tela de seda color crema.

Se acercaba cuidadosamente a una mesa colocada en el increíble jardín de la mansión, lugar en el que, el hombre pudo visualizar a una misteriosa mujer deteniendo su trabajo para girarse y sonreír amigablemente.

Su cabello ahora recogido en un moño, era rubio y ondulado, tenía unos cuantos mechones rebeldes cayendo por su cara, sus ojos verdes carecían de brillo, poseía unas magnificas curvas perfectamente ceñidas a su vestido blanco, su piel de tez blanca se podía igualar a la de un bebe debido a sus graciosos pómulos rosados, en un dedo de sus delicadas manos tenía colocado un anillo de oro en forma de corazón teniendo en el medio la figura de un león.

El mayordomo al llegar a su destino, apartó la fina tela de seda para dejar en la mesa una tetera de porcelana junto a una pequeña taza acompañada de una tentadora y apetecible tarta de chocolate con unas cuantas cerezas y nata montada por encima.

—Buenas tardes señorita, Esmeralda—Saludó cordialmente al mismo tiempo que colocaba los utensilios y el plato sobre la mesa.

—Buenas tardes, Robert, me alegro de verte—Devolvió el saludo.

—El gusto es mio, señorita—Respondió el mayordomo sujetando la tetera.

—¿Como va la cosa por aquí?—Interrogó cruzándose de piernas.

—No hay ninguna novedad señorita, que yo sepa todo sigue igual que antes—Respondió el mayordomo mientras echaba el té en una taza.

—Ya veo—Suspiró pesadamente.

—El señor pronto estará aquí—Informó al terminar su función para luego hacer una reverencia y retirarse.

—Gracias Robert—Agradeció.

Al cabo de un rato, la joven de ojos verdes escuchó unos pasos, lo cual hizo que levantara la mirada para encontrarse con una persona de sonrisa sardónica y espeluznante.

—Dichosos los ojos...—Dijo con irónica—Es una gran sorpresa volver a verte, rubia

Era un hombre alto y corpulento, su cabello de color castaño y recogido en una coleta parecía sucio, estaba vestido completamente de negro como si de un cuervo se tratara, sus ojos azul marino estaban ocultos bajo unas gafas de sol, su piel era tostada y pecosa, sus enormes manos mal cuidadas y grandes presentaban varias cicatrices, su sonrisa era deplorable al tener unos cuantos dientes en mal estado y otros tantos ausentes, definitivamente, era el tipo de persona que no agradaba a la vista.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí, Yuma?—Dijo con una mueca de molestia en su rostro.—Creía que las ratas no salían a la luz del día

—Mujer, será mejor que midas tus palabras, no pienses que por tener la carta blanca puedes tener el derecho de hablarme así—Replicó amenazante.

—Oh, discúlpeme señor, no pensaba que mis palabras fueran capaces de romper su corazón—Fingió arrepentimiento.

Yuma chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Señor le apetece una taza de té?—Le preguntó el mayordomo estando de nuevo en el lugar.

—No—Respondió secamente sentándose en una silla lejos de Esmeralda.

—Y dime ¿te ha llamado también el jefe o estás aquí de visita?—Preguntó Esmeralda apoyando sus codos contra la mesa para luego entrelazar sus dedos.

—¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos, mujer?—Replicó Yuma fríamente, fulminándola con la mirada.

—Me sorprende que seas tan orgulloso—Rió.

—Será mejor que te ca...—Dijo Yuma

Se calló brutalmente al escuchar un par de taconazos acercarse lentamente, sin esperar, se giró para saber de quien se trataba.

—Vaya, vaya, pero mira quien está aquí...

Era una mujer de cabello castaño y largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos violetas transmitían la frialdad, su conjunto negro consistía en unos pantalones apretados y una camisa, sus botas eran largas hasta la rodilla y de punta de aguja.

Esmeralda y Yuma sintieron como su sangre se congelaba al momento, debido a la presencia de aquella mujer, pero se relajaron instantáneamente al darse cuenta de que no era quienes ellos creían.

—Tú... ¿Qué haces aquí?—Espetó Esmeralda—Que yo sepa el jefe te envió a la celda por ser una inútil

—Me ha dado una segunda oportunidad ¿Algún problema?—Replicó sonriendo a modo de burla.

—Oh, no lady, ninguno—Ironizo la rubia—"Solo que por tu culpa no solo se salvaron los de Osaka sino que tenemos a la verdadera Ran Mouri pisando más que nunca nuestros talones"

Quiso decir...

—Debe ser muy duro para ti mirarte al espejo con esa cara—Yuma rió a carcajadas a causa de su propio comentario.

Pero algo que Yuma no se había esperado era encontrarse en cuestión de segundos con una navaja acechando su garganta.

—Cállate cucaracha o no me haré responsable de mis actos —Gruño la doble de Ran.

—Niña insolente ¿Con quien te crees que estás hablando?—Dijo sujetando de un hábil movimiento la muñeca de la chica para luego girarla en el aire con la intención de estampar su cuerpo contra el suelo, algo que no consiguió para su desgracia, pues antes de que pudiera cometer su acción recibió una fuerte patada en su estomago, soltando para su desgracia a la violácea.

Ambos iniciaron una posición para dar el siguiente movimiento de ataque, pero los pausados aplausos del anfitrión los detuvieron.

Era un anciano de piel arrugada y pálida sentado en una silla de ruedas, su cabello blanco y despeinado se veía áspero, en su cuello había un botón el cual si lo pulsara le permitiría comunicarse, vestía un traje negro con corbata y zapatos del mismo color, detrás del susodicho se encontraba Robert, sujetando con una mano de forma firme a la silla, mientras que en la otra mano poseía un mando.

Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie en frente del anciano para mostrar sus respetos haciendo una gran reverencia.

—Jefe ¿Como se encuentra?—Preguntó Yuma acercándose para besarle la mano al viejo.

—Podría estar mejor, Yuma—Respondió pulsando el botón incrustado en su cuello.—¿A qué se debía la pelea?

—Oh, solamente es nuestra manera de saludarnos, jefe—Replicó Yuma mirando a la joven de ojos violetas.

—Si señor, así es como nos decimos " Hola"—Mintió.

—Hmm, ya veo—Dijo el anciano sin expresar sentimientos en su pálido rostro.

—Díganos señor San- Juu ¿Para qué nos ha reunido?—Preguntó Esmeralda.

—Primero siéntense todos—Ordeno el anciano.

Una vez todos en sus respectivos asientos, el mayordomo acercó al anciano junto a los demás para luego pulsar un botón que sorprendentemente cubrió todo el jardín de la luz del sol, a continuación hizo aparecer una enorme pantalla en frente de ellos.

—Pon la primera imagen, Robert...

Sin un segundo que perder, Robert obedeció exponiendo la imagen de un hombre de ojos azules, tez blanca y vestido de traje.

Todos dijeron mentalmente el nombre de la persona que se presentaba en la pantalla "Shinichi Kudo"

—Lamentablemente John no ha conseguido traerme a este muchacho cuya medicina para mi cuerpo corre por sus venas, Shinichi Kudo. A pesar de haber estado al acecho durante varios años para atraparle, no pudimos hacerlo, porque la traidora que trabajaba para nosotros les puso al tanto a los del FBI, por su culpa, perdí la oportunidad de tenerle en mi poder.

Robert, volvió a cambiar la imagen para mostrar a una persona de ojos violetas en la que tenía la edad exacta de diecisiete años, motivo debido al tiempo pasado para la foto.

—Desde que esta mocosa la ayudaron a escapar de aquí se nos hizo todo más difícil, nos está dando muchos problemas y también está estropeando todos los planes que he estado maquinando para el futuro...eso para mi a esta edad no es nada bueno queridos hijos.

—Jefe, le juro que le traeré la cabeza de esa mujer servida en un bandeja y ..y también a ese Shinichi Kudo, solo deme un poco más de tiempo—Dijo Yuma levantándose de su asiento.

—Como bien he dicho, el tiempo para mi a estas alturas es demasiado importante, ya no puedo perder ni un segundo más—Replicó el anciano

—¿Qué podemos hacer por usted, jefe?—Preguntó Esmeralda esperando una respuesta esperanzada.

—Quiero que estéis a su plena disposición—Respondió señalando al mayordomo.

—¿Eh?—Dijeron todos.

—Jefe, no me malinterprete, pero no creo que Robert esta cualificado para atrapar a Ran Mouri o a Shinichi Kudo

—Robert no, pero él si...

Antes de que todos pudieran decir una palabra más, Robert se sujetó el rostro con una mano para luego arrancarse la máscara que llevaba puesta.

—Os presento a Kaito Kuroba, reconocido mundialmente como...Kaito Kid—Le presentó.

—¿Kaito Kid?—Dijo Yuma con un tono molesto.—¿Desde cuando está a nuestro servicio este tipo? No nos ha dicho nada señor San-Juu

—Hijo mio, eso es porque nuestro amigo no lleva mucho tiempo con nosotros, digamos que lo dejé como un as bajo la manga, por eso no os he contado nada, además, nuestro mago tiene sus propias razones para trabajar para nosotros ¿No es así, chico?—San-Juu miró a Kaito, quien tornaba su mirada sombría mientras asentía.

—Ya veo...Así que el ladrón más famoso de Japón le interesa algo de nuestra organización—Dijo Esmeralda acercándose con picardía hacia el mago para tomarlo de la barbilla consiguiendo hacerle daño en el acto.—Dime una cosa, ¿Como supiste antes mi nombre, cariño?

—Se me ha asignado estudiar vuestros informes, guapa—Respondió molesto después de liberarse de las manos de la rubia.

—Jefe, ¿no le habrá dado nuestros archivos a este ladrón?, aunque trabaje para nosotros no me fío de él—Se alarmó Yuma sujetando a Kaito por la camisa.

—No te preocupes, solamente le he dado vuestros nombres, el chico solamente esta bromeando—Le calmó San-Juu a Yuma.

—Ah, esta bien—Dijo Yuma después de soltar al alojiazul de cabellos revueltos.—Gracioso

—"Bastardo"—Pensó Kaito arreglándose la ropa.

—Muchacho—El viejo le llamó al mago—Estos son mis seguidores más leales, ellos serán quienes van a ayudarte para que puedas hacer bien lo que te ordené

—Si señor...

—Y una cosa más chico...Si no haces bien tu trabajo, ya conoces las consecuencias de ello, así que más te vale no fallar—Le informó el anciano.

 ** _Fin del capitulo, ¿Os ha gustado?_**


	17. Realidad

Encontrar la manera para explicar cómo había acabado cogiendo a Ran de la muñeca, sacándola de aquella sala en la cual torturaba a sangre fría a ese miembro de la organización se convertía en una misión imposible, aunque Shinichi tampoco consideraba ese hecho como algo importante, pues lo único que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas era alejar a Ran de la masacre que había cometido.

Lo que sus ojos azules habían presenciado fueron una de las cosas que jamás habría esperado, menos aun tratándose de ella, su ángel. Aquella mujer que conocía desde muy pequeña, con la que incontables a veces había y jugado en su mansión y que desde que tuvo uso de razón la consideraba la persona bondadosa del mundo, alguien capaz de arriesgar su vida con el propósito de salvar a otra.

Esa era Ran. Su Ran.

Le dolía el hecho de ver que su amada haya cambiado tanto, le oprimía el pecho hasta tal punto de faltarle el oxígeno en sus pulmones. ¿Qué demonios le habían hecho para que llegará a convertirse en un ser tan frío y cruel? Sea lo que fuere, tenía que ser algo demasiado grave, y pensaba averiguarlo.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? .Suéltame—dijo la violácea, enfurecida.

Pero Shinichi no obedecía, sino más bien apresuraba más aún la caminata. Cuando vio una zona en la que no circulaban agentes, se paró en seco, soltando finalmente la muñeca de Ran.

—Quiero saber que te ha sucedido durante todo este tiempo...—Susurró el ojiazul después de un corto silencio.—La mujer que he visto en aquella sala...No eres tú.

Ella se quedó analizando las palabras del detective, quien se hallaba de espaldas, mirando un punto fijo de la pared.

La verdad es que una de las cosas que menos le apetecía a la de ojos violetas, era contarle a Shinichi todo el sufrimiento que había vivido durante estos cuatro años, sobre todo cuando recordaba que antes de su desdicha había sido traicionada, viendo con sus propios ojos que el hombre que más había amado en el mundo la engañó probando los labios de otra.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones sobre lo que ha sucedido en mi vida, Kudo— Ran se encogió de hombros—. Después de todo, nunca te ha importado. ¿Por qué ahora?

—Pero ¿Qué estás diciendo? —Él se alteró—tú siempre has sido importante para mí.

Ran se carcajeó, pero el ojiazul pudo notar su amargura.

—Te agradecería que dejaras de bromear, Kudo—La violácea empezó a caminar, acercándose a Shinichi—. Dime, si tanto te había importado ¿Cómo ha sido posible que hubieras sido engañado tan fácilmente?

Cierto, ¿Cómo había podido suceder?. Seguramente fuera por el hecho de haberse derrumbado cuando los padres de la violácea le habían dicho que Ran abandonaría el país. A pesar de haber ido en su momento al aeropuerto, nunca consiguió ubicar a la de ojos violetas.

Y había tardado cuatro años en descubrir el por qué.

—Durante todo este tiempo me había preguntado qué hice mal para que me dejaras. Fui a buscarte, pero no te encontraba por ningún lugar... Desapareciste de la noche a la mañana...Incluso le había pedido ayuda a mi padre para encontrarte. Aun así no lo conseguí. Con el tiempo tus padres me acabaron convenciendo de que dejara de insistir y que siguiera mi vida. Seguí insistiendo más tiempo, pero no me había servido de nada. Cuando creí que volviste mi mundo se vio revuelto...otra vez. En más de una ocasión intenté hablar contigo...hasta que finalmente, en la cena me enteré que aquella mujer que tanto se parecía a ti, no eras tú.

—Fascinante discurso—contestó con sarcasmo—. ¿Desde cuándo llevas preparándolo?

—¡Hablo en serio Ran! —Gritó el ojiazul—¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas?

—Nada. Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer—Ella le dio la espalda. —el destino ya está escrito, ahora, solamente nos queda seguir avanzando. El juego ya ha comenzado, y yo soy una pieza más de ese puzzle, así que no te vuelvas a meter en mis asuntos.

—Ran yo...

—Ya basta—sentenció usando un tono más frío que el hielo—. No quiero seguir hablando de esto, y menos contigo. Aprende a...

—¿Mami? —El corazón de la karateca se detuvo por unos segundos después de escuchar la voz de su hijo. —te he estado buscando por todas partes.

Ran pudo ver en el rostro de Shinichi una impactante sorpresa debido a la forma en la que ese desconocido niño había llamado a su amada. ¿Era por eso que no quería tenerlo cerca? ¿Tenía a alguien junto a ella? ¿Una familia, quizá?. Su cabeza en estos instante parecía una bomba de constantes preguntas de las que no conseguía sacar ni una mísera respuesta. ¿Qué estaba pasando?. Eso quería cuestionarle a Ran, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía formular cualquier tipo de palabra.

La violácea cuando reaccionó, dirigió la mirada hacia su hijo quien poseía en su rostro una expresión dubitativa.

Luego observó a Shinichi, sabiendo que después de lo que había escuchado necesitaría una explicación. Podría sin ningún problema no darle ningún tipo de información respecto a lo que había escuchado, pero no era lo correcto, pues hacía unas horas le prometió a su hijo que cuando acabase el interrogatorio, le presentaría a su padre.

Ella suspiró, mientras se agachaba para ponerse a la misma altura que Takheru.

—¿No te dije que te quedaras en la habitación? —intentó sonar molesta.

—No pude quedarme más tiempo allí, era muy aburrido, y no tenía más libros que leer—El niño hizo un puchero. Luego miró a Shinichi con desconfianza—¿Quién es este señor?

El ojiazul parpadeó varias veces a causa del descarado comentario del pequeño.

Ran se puso de pie, teniendo la seriedad en su faz para seguido mirar al detective a los ojos, pues tenía claro que había llegado el momento de revelar la identidad de su hijo.

—Vayamos a hablar en un lugar más privado.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Kogoro se sentía frustrado por la situación que se había presentado, estaba cansado al igual que los demás pues vivir al margen de lo que estaba sucediendo les estaba poniendo de los nervios. Ver a su hija con esa actitud, recordando que estuvo viviendo en su casa una replica le hacía pensar que era el detective más patético del mundo, y no solo eso, sino que también se consideraba un mal padre.

No se lo perdonaría jamás.

—Necesito salir de aquí—dijo para seguido caminar en dirección a la puerta, pero dos hombres le detuvieron.

—No puede salir—informó uno de los agentes que se hallaba en frente de la puerta.

—¿Con qué derecho nos pueden tener así, eh? Apártense de mi camino, necesito ver a mi hija—Quiso salir a la fuerza, pero ambos hombres le sujetaban con fuerza para impedírselo

—¡Soltadme panda de imbéciles! —dijo a todo pulmón, luego se detuvo cuando escuchó a Sonoko al otro lado de la puerta elevando la voz.

—No pueden tenernos aquí encerrados todo el tiempo, somos humanos. Necesitamos aire nuevo—La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Kazuha y a Sonoko entrando a la sala.

—No vuelvan a salir, por favor. Es por su bienestar—contestó el hombre que las trajo.

La chica adinerada frunció el ceño, sentándose sobre una silla.

"Al final no encontré a ese tío tan bueno, que rabia". Pensó.

—Déjenme ver a mi hija, solo pido eso—Exigió Kogoro, empezando a rendirse pues se estaba esforzando en vano.

—Si no se calma, no haremos nada de lo que nos pida, así que, por favor, siéntese.

El detective durmiendo a regaña diente, se giró sobre sus talones, yendo a uno de los sofás en los que se encontraba sentada su mujer, Eri.

—Debes tranquilizarte, cariño—Intentó consolar a Kogoro.

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme, Eri? Solo hay que ver cómo nos tienen, estamos encerrados, me ponen enfermo.

—Lo sé, pero por mucho que nos quejemos no vamos a conseguir nada. Solamente nos queda esperar—Ella apoyó una mano sobre la de Kogoro, queriendo transmitirle la fuerza. Él asintió finalmente con una sonrisa débil.

No sabrían decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron esperando, hasta que la puerta de la sala volvió a abrirse, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Se trataba de Shinichi, quien había entrado cabizbajo. Después del susodicho ocupo la sala Ran, teniendo entre sus brazos a una criatura de ojos azules.

—Hija—susurró Kogoro, levantándose con la intención de acortar la distancia con su hija, pero la mirada de advertencia de Ran lo paró.

—Ran...—dijo Eri, mirando a Takheru.

—Shin-Chan, tienes mal aspecto ¿estás bien? —La madre del ojiazul se preocupó.

—Es cierto,¿Qué te sucede, Kudo? Pareces enfermo—hablo Sonoko.

La confusión era notoria en los rostros de todos los que se hallaban en el lugar. No sabían lo que estaba sucediendo, sobre todo cuando veían a Ran por primera vez con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Era evidente que estaba a punto de decir algo que probablemente estuviera relacionado con el niño que con tanto amor cogía entre sus brazos.

— Probablemente a muchos de vosotros os sorprenda un poco lo que os voy a decir ya que será algo que no pude decir en su momento por obvias razones— Luego miro a Takheru— A pesar de ello la realidad es muy simple, así que escuchen con atención...Os quiero presentar a Takheru, mi hijo.

— Nuestro hijo— la corrigió Shinichi, dejando a todos los demás completamente desorbitados.

 **VALE, LO SÉ, QUIEREN MATARME. PERO TENGO EXCUSA POR HABER TARDADO TANTO...ESTUDIOS, HORRIBLES ESTUDIOS T-T SORRY**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, no ha sido uno de los mejores que he escrito, ni he podido darle mucha más caña de la que me habría gustado, pero bueno, no he querido retrasarme más. Gracias a las personas que siguen leyendo esta pequeña historia..KISS FOR YOU**


End file.
